Picture Perfect
by Kai19
Summary: After Tohru easily calms Black Haru down, Shigure decides that if Kyo and Yuki aren't going to ask Tohru out, maybe he should help her turn her affection to the Ox.
1. Chapter 1: A Picture's Worth 1000 Words

Hello everyone! I usually wrote only Inuyasha fanfiction, so this is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction! This is using one of my favorite couples, Hatsuharu and Tohru! I also like Hatori and Tohru, Momiji and Tohru, and Shigure and Tohru! Even Ayame and Tohru, if it's done right! I know, Momiji? But yeah! He may act like a kid, but he's only a year younger than her! What if he began to act his age, huh? 

No, I don't own them. If i did, then this wouldn't be call "FANfiction", now would it? And I'm not repeating this. Don't forget it.

-------------------

Chapter 1 - A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

Tohru giggled quietly at the picture in her hands. She had borrowed it from a girl in her class who had just returned from a trip to America. The moment she had seen the picture, she had turned to the girl and begged to borrow it, even for one night.

Flashback

"Please? I promise I won't damage it, I'll even put it in a frame to make sure nothing bad happens to it! I'll guard it with my life!" Tohru looked at the girl, a fist raised in promise as she kept a look of determination on her face.

"Uh... it's okay, Honda-san. You can keep it. I have copies. And that's one I just took for fun. Americans sure are crazy, though, huh?" But Tohru wasn't paying attention anymore, she had gone back to staring at the picture, a bright smile on her face.

end flashback

As had become usual lately, Momiji and Hatsuharu had walked home with her, since Kyo had promised his Shishou to go to the dojo after school and pick up a package for Shigure, and Yuki had to stay behind and help with the student council. Upon their arrival to the house, Shigure had welcomed them all, and Momiji immediately launched into his newest story about what had happened at school that day, while Hatsuharu merely sat at the table in the background, not really listening, and knowing what would happen in exactly 3... 2... 1...

"Does anyone want tea or a snack?" Tohru asked the room brightly, smiling as she looked at them hopefully. Yuki usually helped her with her school work, so she didn't usually start on it until after dinner. She felt bad for always burdening him with her inability to grasp things very well, but he always promised it was no trouble.

Hatsuharu nodded to her question, watching her face light up at the idea of being able to help the people she came to think of as her family. Shigure smiled and opened his mouth to answer, but Momiji's excited reply cut him off.

"OH! Yes! Please? Do you have any more of that cake you made the last time I was here? It was so good!" Momiji seemed to daze off, thinking of his beloved cake that Tohru had told him was made just for him. It was carrot cake, a rabbit's favorite, and though it had annoyed Kyo to no end, he still had to agree that it "tasted fine".

"Yes, I think I have a few more pieces left. Just enough for everyone!" She hurried off to the kitchen, and Hatsuharu turned a bored gaze to Shigure, who was smiling while pretending to be hurt, his hand over his heart.

"Oh, my precious flower, I can only hope you'll be as kind to me as you are to our dear Momitchi here someday, and grace me with a cake made just for me." He shot her a flirtacious smile as she walked in, causing her to be flustered.

"Ah! But I couldn't think what flavor Shigure-san would prefer. Momiji-kun's was a guess." She smiled brightly, placing small plates of cake in front of each person, then following it with a cup of tea each, placing the teapot in the middle of the table so she could serve it again if someone ran out.

"You guessed good, Tohru! I love this cake! It's perfect!" Hatsuharu merely nodded again to agree with Momiji's delighted outburst, trying to ignore the fact that the bunny had icing on the sides of his mouth.

"Yes it is, Tohru. Ah! I'm truly lucky to have such a perfect little housewife to cook these delicious things for us all the time!" Shigure looked at Torhu fondly, before taking a bite of his own cake.

It was during this that Tohru began to glance at Hatsuharu, unsure of whether or not to show him the picture. It had seemed like a good idea, something to make him smile, since he did it so rarely, but now she was worried about upsetting him. It would be the same if she tried to give Hatori something, anything, that had anything to do with seahorses. She would think it was cute, but he would no doubt be annoyed with it, and merely put up with it to keep from hurting her feelings. 'The sohma's really are too kind to me...' She thought.

Feeling her eyes on him again for the 10th time in as many minutes, Haru turned to look at the girl as she glanced away, her face turning red. 'From being caught, no doubt', he thought calmly.

After everyone had finished their cake and the dishes had been cleared away, Tohru looked at the picture she had kept tucked in her small notebook, which usually held just her mother's picture. She pulled the new acquistion from the notebook and giggled quietly, wishing she could work up the nerve to show it to Hatsuharu.

"Are you okay?" A quiet, polite voice asked. Tohru spun to see the Ox of the Chinese Zodiac looking back at her, the usual calm, slightly bored expression replaced by one with a little more concern.

"O- Of course, Hatsuharu-san! Why wouldn't I be?" She fought the urge to tuck the picture away, but couldn't bring herself to show it to him.

"Because you've been in here longer than usual. Momiji will be asking for you soon." Tohru's eyes widened as she realized that she had become so predictable and was so depended on that a schedule had become developed, and that now she was ruining that schedule and worrying people!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to keep you waiting, I was just looking at-" She caught herself and blushed slightly. "Something."

Haru looked at her in his usual passive way, before coming to something that she was obviously trying to hide behind a fold in her skirt.

"What's that?" He asked her, not moving his eyes from her hand as she slowly held it up and toward him, revealing it to be a picture.

She watched nervously as he took the picture, worried as to how he'd react to the photo. "It was taken by a girl in class when she was in America. They had a billboard up like this... I thought.. Maybe Hatsuharu-san might like to see it... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!"

Haru blinked slowly as he took in the image. Three cows were standing on a billboard, on their hind legs, each holding a sign with badly painted English words written on them. But Haru hadn't mastered English yet, and so couldn't understand what it was saying. He turned and walked to the living room, where Shigure and Momiji both turned to him, interested.

"Ooh! Is that a picture! Can I see!" Momiji bounced in his spot, anxious to find out what held Haru's interest so much.

"Shigure, this is in English. You know English well enough. What does it say?" He handed the photo to Shigure, and Momiji peered over Shigure's shoulder, also curious to hear the translation.

Shigure looked at the picture and began to laugh. A lot. "OH! Where did you get this, Haru-kun? It's perfect!" More laughter. "Those signs say "Eat More Chicken". But it's hard to tell, since they misspelled "more" and "chicken"." He laughed again, then caught Haru's dark look.

"Because cows are stupid, right?" Hatsuharu had missed the humor behind it, and had gone straight to the bad spelling of the cows. "They're cows, so therefore, they're stupid. Right?" His hand balled into a fist, Black Haru's eyes narrowed angrily at the photo, reaching out to tear it from Shigure's hands and rip it up, only stopping when the sound of Tohru's shocked gasp was heard from behind him. He turned to her, his black eyes flashing as he remembered she had been the one to bring it there.

"Oh no, Hatstharu-san! I think those cows are just younger and don't know how to spell well, yet! Plus English is very hard to learn, isn't it? And they have to be very smart to be able to learn to read and write, when no other animals can do it!" Her hands were clasped to her heart as she looked up at him pleadingly, her big eyes shimmering with tears. White Haru began to push at the edges of Black Haru's mind, not liking the idea of hurting Tohru.

But Black Haru merely frowned. "But all cows are dumb, right? That's just the Americans showing they agree." Tohru shook her head vigorously.

"No, no! Hatsuharu-san is very smart, and kind! And since he's the only cow I've ever seen in real life, then I think that cows are very smart!" She blushed a little at her ourburst and looked down, embarrassed.

"Haru-kun," Shigure added calmly, watching his little flower soothe the savage beast. "The point of this picture is that a group of cows are trying to say that they want people to eat more chicken, and less beef. It was meant to be cute, and I'm sure Tohru-kun thought it was very cute, am I right?" He smiled at the girl as she nodded.

Hatsuharu sighed, his mood lightening as he relaxed, White Haru coming to the front again as he looked at Tohru and smiled. "Thank you, Honda-san. I'm sorry for getting angry."

She smiled brightly at him, waving off his apology, while Shigure watched, a small smirk working its way over his face as Momiji sat oblivious, laughing at the picture and his newest imaginings.

Shigure nodded slightly to himself. He knew the Sohma's dirty secret. Everyone among the Zodiac, save Akito, Kureno, Rin, and Hiro, loved Tohru deeply. Even Hatori, who would be stern and strict with anyone else, would soften up, even if it was just a little bit, where Tohru was involved. Kagura and Kisa loved Tohru as their sister and best friend, and the male Sohma's, well... Shigure just thought someone needed to get their butts in gear and ask her out before she graduated, because then he'd be free to ask her, and he was sure that if he didn't, Ayame would. Hatori might not, but Shigure had his suspicions. Even Momiji had to be torn away from her at times. So the fact that she was here, soothing Hatsuharu who managed to come back from being Black without having to be hit by Kyo or Yuki first just because of Tohru... Well, Shigure began to plot. Because he loved Tohru, he wanted her happy. And if he knew his little flower as well as he thought he did, and he was never wrong, she was happiest with someone else. She didn't like being alone.

Finally coming up with a plan, Shigure relaxed and watched the three children play a new game of Momiji's choosing, Hatsuharu looking reluctant about it until Tohru begged him to play as well.

'Yes,' Shigure thought, 'I can't wait to see how this works out..'

------------------

Well, there you have it! My First Chapter of my First non-Inuyasha fanfiction! I can't promise to update once a week, but I'll try! I'm in college, and I have 2 jobs, but I like this! I hope you like it too! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Picture of Innocence

Well, here's chapter 2! I didn't plan on updating so soon, but you know how it gets when you get an idea stuck in your head! This one woke me up at about 6 am, begging to be written! Hope you enjoy!

Also! I noticed some errors I made in spelling and such last chapter.. I'm really sorry! I don't have Microsoft Word right now, so I'm doing this all on Notepad. It sucks.

----------------

Chapter 2 - Picture of Innocence

Shigure's plan began instantly. If someone listened to his editor, they would think he was very irresponsible and unable to plan very effectively. On the contrary, it was the fact that he could plan so intricately that upset poor Mii-chan. He knew how long it would take him to write, how long it would take Mii to get tired of waiting, how long he could string her around without her actually killing herself, and planned his way through it the entire time so that he was always prepared for whatever happened. So when he came up with a strategy for Tohru, it had to be just as detailed.

'First,' he thought as she made breakfast the next morning, 'I need to figure out her thoughts on his Zodiac form.'

He knew that Tohru had loved the Cat of the Zodiac long before she ever met the Sohmas, and felt that it gave Kyo an unfair advantage. She was always trying to be close to the cat, whom she had adored since she was a child. It was understandable that she didn't want to lose the friendship of someone she had looked up to for so long, no matter that he was an ass. So she treated him a little differently. She also treated Yuki differently. She had immediately called Shigure and Kyo by their first names, but it had been a while before she would say "Yuki-kun", though he wasn't sure exactly what had triggered it, except that it had been on a day when Hatsuharu had been here. In fact, it was the day that she had met Hatsuharu and first seen his Zodiac form. But Shigure frowned, knowing he had missed the most important part. Tohru's initial impression.

When she brought the food and sat with everyone to eat, talking to the two boys about whatever it was going on in school, Shigure decided to set his plan in motion.

"Tohru-kun, I just realized that you've only seen Haa-kun's transformation once. Yet you've seen Yuki-kun's, Kyo-kun's, and mine, so many times. Do you not like the handsome cow he becomes?" He watched her face begin to flush a little as she stuttered to reply, both Yuki and Kyo turning dark looks towards him. He knew those looks, as they had been cast at him many times before. Those were the, "We Know You're Planning Something, And You'd Better Stop Now While You're Still in One Piece" looks. Shigure just smiled innocently at them and waited for Tohru to gain her bearings and reply.

"Oh! No, Shigure-san! I don't mind it at all! I usually see all of yours on accident though. I try hard not to bump into anyone or hug anyone but Kisa and Kagura. It's just that most of the Sohma's prefer not to transform, and I don't wish to upset anyone." Immediately her head snapped up, her eyes wide. "Is Hatsuharu-san upset that I think his zodiac form isn't nice? Did he mention it to Shigure-san? I know he's far too kind and polite to tell me if he was upset with me, I'm so sorry for making him think that! I had better tell him while I'm at school today! I don't want Hatsuharu-san upset with me!" She leapt up, and ran to her room, no doubt planning on hurrying so she could meet with Hatsuharu before school and apologize for something that he hadn't even thought of.

The looks the boys were giving were so dark and cold that Shigure could almost swear the room was turning to ice.

"Shigure! Don't upset Honda-san like that! Now she's going to be in such a hurry, she'll hurt herself!" Yuki, no doubt fearing for the girl's safety, went to help her so that she didn't fulfill his prophecy.

"I bet Haru doesn't even give a damn if she likes his Zodiac form. I hate transforming. Why would anyone want to do it?" With his usual scowl in place, Kyo stood up and stomped off to his own room, knowing that Tohru would want to leave early now. Shigure, who had been fighting the urge to laugh, let out a low chuckle before getting up and putting the dirty dishes in the sink after rinsing them off. He knew Tohru would wash them as soon as she got home, and was in her right mind again.

Sure enough, the trio said goodbye and left a good 15 minutes before usual. Shigure lifted his paper and began to read, his grin still on his face.

-----

Hatsuharu Sohma walked into the school, looking dully at the people around him. The girls, as usual, were staring at him as much as they stared at any Sohma. He knew the other students were more afraid of him, ever since he tore up the classroom after his and Rin's breakup, but this seemed to also make him "cool". The girls soon after began to try asking him out, and the guys would shoot him jealous glares everytime he told the girls no. Other than the offers for dates, though, he was left alone. After all, that outburst had caused him to carry the label of being "scary" and "violent". It didn't help when the story about him threatening the class president spread throughout the school.

Turning towards his locker, he sat and changed out of his street shoes and into the regulation school ones, then waited for Momiji to finish, since they always came to school together. Of course, this was another reason why people always crowded around them. There were a few reasons he could list as to why he was constantly surrounded.

1. He was a Sohma.

2. Being a Sohma, this meant he was also the cousin to the school's "Prince Yuki".

3. He wasn't afraid to tear apart an entire classroom for no reason. (In their own minds, of course.)

4. He could almost always be found with Momiji following him, and as popular as Momiji was...

Haru sighed and looked over at the blonde Sohma, who was bouncing happily as one of their senpai gave him a lollipop, no doubt wanting to make him happy and get in his good favor. After all, if you were friends with Momiji Sohma, you would probably meet the other three Sohma males.

His thoughts were interrupted as Tohru Honda and the other two of the famous Sohmas walked into the building. The girls flocked to Yuki and Kyo, making both boys slightly nervous as Tohru was pushed away from them by the girls who dubbed themselves the "Prince Yuki Fanclub". When she began to look around nervously, he decided he might as well talk to her. He had nothing better to do.

"Hey, Honda-san."

-----------------------

Okay, I'm leaving it there! But don't worry, I'll update soon! I'm really liking this one so far! See everyone soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Picture Shy

Well, I'm so glad I have people reviewing! I'd throw a party for all of you, if I could! Well, seems I had a couple of people upset about my last cliffhanger. lol! I love doing these things, so you might wanna get used to it. On with the story! 

------------------

Chapter 3 - Picture Shy

"Hey, Honda-san."

Tohru spun at the quiet voice, her eyes landing on Hatsuharu.

"You're here early. Usually with the way Kyo and Yuki fight, you're a little later." The Ox watched as Tohru seemed to remember something and rushed over to him, her hands already clasped.

"We came early so I could apologize to Hatsuharu-san!" She exclaimed, making sure not to be too loud. With Momiji's antics, Kyo's angry outbursts at the energetic younger Sohma, and the fanclub's talking over each other, she might have yelled and still not be noticed. But Haru realized that if she was trying to be quiet, then no one else was supposed to hear. He held up a hand and stood, turning to stare blankly at Yuki.

"Yuki, I'm takingHonda-san to class. Make sure Momiji gets to class on time. I know Kyo can't do it." After an angry yell of "What was that, Haru?" and a quick change of shoes by Tohru, they were heading to her class, Haru waiting until they were out of sight and earshot before glancing at the obviously nervous girl.

"What are you apologizing for?" Tohru spun to face him again, her eyes wide.

"Shigure-san mentioned that I hadn't seemed to like Hatsuharu-san's Zodiac animal. I realized that Hatsuharu-san must have thought so too." Her eyes shone with tears as she gazed up at him. "I do like it! Hatsuharu-san is a very handsome cow! And I don't have to worry about squishing him!"

This earned the usual blank stare and blink from Haru. "Squishing?" He repeated, wondering what she meant.

"Well, the others are so small in their zodiac forms, that no matter how cute they are, I can't hug them or anything, and I have to be very careful, or I might squish them! Hatsuharu-san's form is large enough that I don't have to worry about hurting him when he transforms!" Another blank stare, then a slow, small smile.

"Honda-san, I never told Sensei that. I never thought of that. After all, that first time, I hugged you, remember? Besides, you had to keep hugging me all the way home, and you didn't seem disgusted or upset about it once."

"But! It may have simply been because I was so worried about Yuki-kun!" Tohru looked down, ready to have him remember that and to have her true faults exposed. All she heard was a quiet sigh from the boy in front of her before he spoke again.

"If someone told you to cut off your hand for Yuki to feel better, would you-" He cut off as he looked at her, realizing that yes, she probably would. "Nevermind. It wasn't anything that was upsetting me, I promise."

The first bell rang, signaling everyone to head to class. As the students began to mill into the halls towards the rooms, Haru gave her a small smile that he hoped would reassure her. After all, she had been known to worry herself into fevers before, and Hatori tended to be pretty vengeful to whomever upset her. He had seen it first hand. Hatori would never attack anyone, no. But he was a doctor, and knew all the different ways one's body could be used and manipulated against them. And due to the psychology classes he had to take while preparing for his doctorate, and plus his ability to manipulate memory... Hatori Sohma was not a man to cross.

He blinked as he realized that Yuki and Kyo would no doubt be here soon, and he needed to get to his own class, as well as Tohru to hers.

"Momiji and I'll see you after school, Honda-san." She turned to him then, seeming to have calmed down enough.

"Oh! But Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are both walking with me already, I don't want to bother Hatsuharu-san and Momiji-kun!"

Haru merely shrugged and mentioned they had nothing else to do, watching as the two elder Sohmas walked over to them.

"Haru? What are you still doing here? Class is about to start." Yuki looked at his cousin curiously as Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima pulled Tohru into the classroom, not caring if the Sohmas were late, just their beloved best friend. Haru looked at him, and merely nodded to him before walking to his own class, leaving the two staring after him as the teacher approached.

"Hey, Sohma! Get to class!" Yuki knew that the teacher was speaking to Kyo, since it seemed they were always at each other's throats. Sure enough, the orange-haired teen turned to glare at his teacher as she arrived, giving Yuki the chance to slip into class mostly unnoticed. Mostly, because the girls in that class seemed to watch his every move. After the sound of someone being hit in the head with a notebook was heard, an annoyed Kyo and a triumphant teacher walked in, and class began.

------

Once again, his house was filled with noisy people. Well, mostly just Kyo and Momiji. It was like clockwork to him. Momiji would make a joke or tease Kyo, Kyo would get mad and hit Momiji, the blonde would cry for Tohru, who would try to placate the angry cat until he sat down again, only to have Momiji open his mouth again and repeat the whole process. Yuki, who seemed a little annoyed with the whole thing, decided to go out to his secret base, asking Tohru if she'd like to join him.

"Oh, but Yuki-kun! What about Momiji-kun and Kyo-kun?" Shigure nodded in agreement to Tohru's concern.

"Yes, Yuki-kun, who will stop evil Kyo-kun from hurting poor Momitchi?" This earned him a cold glare from the Rat before he turned to walk off.

"You're an adult, Shigure. Do it yourself. Honda-san, I think we have some leeks that should be ready to be picked." As planned, this had Tohru hurrying over to him, ready to help him tend his garden, and brought forth an outraged yell from Kyo.

After the departure, Kyo glared angrily at Momiji and stood up, going outside in order to work out some more, practicing his punches and kicks. Momiji, ready to continue his teasing, sat nearby and asked questions that had Kyo punching the air harder than usual as he tried to control himself.

Without turning to him, Haru, who had been sitting near Shigure the entire time and watching everything with his usual bored look, asked Shigure the question that had been on his mind since that morning.

"Sensei? Why did you tell Tohru that it seemed like she didn't like my Zodiac form?" Shigure gave a small smile, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table.

"So she spoke to you about it, hm? What did she say?" Now Haru turned to him, the empty expression causing Shigure's smile to widen a little more.

"She apologized for making it seem like she didn't like it. She said you told her that. She was almost late to class, she was so upset. Hatori wouldn't be happy if you worked her into a fever over something like that." Shigure nodded and laughed.

"So she talked to you about it before class? My, Haa-kun, does that mean you've been thinking about this all day long? It must have been pretty important for it to be on your mind for so long." Haru's expression dipped into a slight frown as he watched his elder cousin.

"Why did you mention it, Sensei?" Shigure waved his hand playfully, hoping to calm Haru down, all the while applauding himself at being able to rile the young man's nerves by merely upsetting Tohru. He hadn't liked doing it, but he had learned a few things by it, and achieved his first goal. Tohru liked Haru's Ox form, she was so worried she would run the risk of being late to class to apologize to him, and the fact that the normally absent-minded Haru had been so focused on Tohru's worrying that he would think about it throughout the day.

"Oh, no reason, Haa-kun. I was just mentioning it in passing. I didn't mean to upset her, really!" But Shigure had already started planning his next move, and as soon as Momiji began to let out his usual cry of "Kyo's hitting me!", causing Haru to have to go to relieve his cousin and perhaps challenge Kyo, Shigure had the chance to put it into action. Walking calmly to the phone and dialing a number in, the Dog went over what he wanted to say to the person on the other line.When the other person picked up, Shigure's grin widened.

"Aya! I'm so glad you're there! I need to ask you for a favor..."

---------------------

Okay, I'm ending it here for now! I hope I did okay in keeping everyone in character. Seriously, that's my biggest worry! It'll be hard to capture the flamboyany Aya's personality, but I'll try my best! Bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4: Picture of Loveliness

Okay, and I'm back again! lol.. WOW! Over 600 hits so far! But only 16 reviews.. ;-; Maybe people are reading it and deciding it's not for them and leaving? I hope to get more reviews soon. It's like food for us authors! It keeps us going.. lol..  
Btw, Ayame's assistant's name "Mine" is pronounced "Mee-nay", in case you didn't know. lol.

-------------------

Chapter 4 - Picture of Loveliness

Ayame smiled proudly as he looked at his newest creation. He had to admit, it had been a challenge to make such a lovely dress, but only because he had to make something that would be perfect for Tohru. So he and Mine had put their heads together to decide the perfect length, the perfect color, the perfect combination of innocence and cuteness without going overboard. And he was very proud to say...

"It's perfect! But of course, it would be, seeing as how someone with talent such as myself worked so diligently on it! But how could I not, with my dear Gure-san needing my help?" He sent a flirtatious look over to the person sitting across the table from him.

"Ah, Aaya, you and Mine put a lot of effort into this, it truly shows your brilliance." Shigure smiled back at his cousin. "But then, I knew that you would be able to do this for me, just as you do so many other things for me..."

Both men gave each other a thumbs-up, accompanied with their usual "Yes!"

"So, Gure-san, do tell what ingenious plan you have formed this time, and why you needed this particular dress for Tohru-kun. You refused to tell me on the phone, and I must admit, I was wounded that you felt you couldn't confide in me, after all we've been through together!" Ayame posed dramatically, one hand over his heart, and the other pressed back against his forehead, as though ready to faint from shock.

"I'm sorry, Aaya, it's just that Kyo-kun, Haa-kun, and Momitchi were here, and I didn't want them to overhear. You know how angry Kyo-kun gets when it comes to Tohru-kun." The snake nodded, taking a sip of his special tea, that he had conceded to make for Shigure as a special treat.

As Shigure explained everything to his new cohort, Ayame made sure to "ooh", "ahh" and gasp appropriately, listening and nodding in agreement.

"But Gure-san, you realize this will no doubt make Yuki angry if he finds out. Though I do agree that Tohru-kun needs a special someone before I become tempted myself."

"That's why we mustn't let Yuki or Kyo find out." Shigure gasped dramatically. "Aaya! You mean.. You would cheat on me!" He gazed at his cousin with wide, shocked eyes, pretending to pout.

"Ah, Gure-san! You know it's painful for me to even imagine doing such a thing when I have someone as wonderful as you." They smiled at each other before lifting their thumbs again.

"Yes!"

--------

Since it was one of Kyo and Hatsuharu's days at the dojo, Tohru walked home with just Yuki and Momiji, smiling as the younger Sohma told her all about this story he heard in class. Yuki opened the door, calling out a greeting to Shigure before taking off his shoes, only to freeze when a familiar voice rang out throughout the front hallway.

"Yuki! My little brother! Welcome home!" Ayame was making his way towards them, his arms outstretched as though to embrace his sibling, but the cold look on Yuki's face stopped him, and so the snake made do with going to Tohru and grabbing her hands. "And of course, I simply must welcome back the lovely Tohru-kun!" He pretended to gasp. "Oh yes! I've just remembered I brought you a gift, since it's been far too long since you and my beloved little brother have been to visit me! Come, come!" And he dragged her off to the living room, Momiji happily trailing after them while Yuki turned his glare on his older cousin.

"Now, now, Yuki-kun. There's no point in getting mad at me, Aaya came over to deliver a present he and Mine worked so hard to make just for our little Tohru-kun. I simply couldn't turn him away!" The glare of doom was still being sent his way, but he was finally granted a reprieve when Momiji stuck his head out of the living room doorway.

"Yuki! Come see Tohru in her new dress! It's really pretty!" Then his head disappeared back into the living room as Yuki followed, no doubt wanting to see Tohru looking as amazingly cute as Shigure was sure she'd look.

When the two entered the room, it was to see Ayame calmly sipping his tea while Momiji regaled him with one of his own tales. Tohru was no where in sight, and neither was Aaya's newest creation. But it was obvious she had gone to change into it while the others waited.

A few minutes later, at which point Yuki was seriously debating on if he should try calling Hatori soon, the sound of soft footsteps could be heard, and they all looked up to see Tohru standing there nervously in her new dress.

Pale pink with white ribbons threaded through the bodice to tie below the collar,and along the hem to tie off into a bow on each side of the dress, which ended only about an inch above her knees, complete with a white ribbon around her throat, a pair of white gloves with a pink ribbon around each wrist, and a pair of layered pink and white ribbons in her hair. The outfit was crafted to look innocent and cute, while still making her appear slightly more adult and elegant than she would have otherwise.

"Wow! Tohru looks so pretty!" Momiji bounded over to her, going in circles around her and causing her to spin slowly, giving everyone a good view of the dress.

"Oh, yes! I was right, but then, I knew I would be! Tohru-kun does look cute in her new dress! I simply must tell Mine! She'll no doubt be sad she missed it, but I needed someone to watch the store so I could come and see the reactions my design brought to all of you! Poor Kyonkichi will simply have to miss it, but I'm sure none of us mind." Ayame smiled, glancing at his little brother, knowing that this was his last chance to tell Tohru how he felt before Shigure's plan really got moving.

Yuki seemed to have been struck by the stupid fairy, though. He was just staring at Tohru as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Well, if Yuki's not going to do anything, then I will!" Ayame turned to Tohru, moving closer to her. "I simply can't leave a young woman looking so beautiful without a kiss! It simply won't do!" The snake reached up to grasp her face, only to have Momiji stop him before Yuki could hit him after snapping out of his stupor at the mention of his elder brother kissing Tohru.

"But I wanna kiss Tohru! Tohru's so pretty, and I bet Yuki and Kyo get to kiss her all the time! I wanna kiss her!" Before anyone could stop him, Momiji lifted on his toes and kissed Tohru's cheek for the second time ever, causing her to blush deeply.

"Ah, Momitchi, I don't think that's the kind of kiss Aaya had in mind..." Shigure smiled, one hand held up as he watched on, waiting for the expected to happen.

"Yes, I must admit that though it was a cute scene, Tohru needs to be properly kissed!" As Ayame leaned forward, pulling Tohru's face closer to his own, Yuki rushed at his brother, only to connect at the same moment as Kyo and Hatsuharu.

Slightly dazed, Ayame tilted forward as Tohru tried to help balance him, only to end up transforming him into his zodiac form.

"Kyo-kun? Hatsuharu-san? I thought you were going to Shishou's dojo today?" Tohru watched the young men while a certain white snake used this chance to slither up Tohru's arm to wrap around her neck so he could rest on her shoulders, peering out at the others from her hair.

"Shishou said he wasn't feeling good and asked if we could quit early today and come back tomorrow." Kyo shot a glare at Shigure, then turned back to Tohru and her newest accessory. "Dammit! Get off of her!" Ayame merely laughed as Kyo tried to grab him.

"Kyonkichi, it really is a shame you came home, I was having so much fun!"

"Dammit, don't call me that!"

"Kyonkichi aside..."

"I said stop!"

"Haru, what do you think of my lovely design? Yuki doesn't seem to appreciate it, and I don't really care what Kyonkichi thinks."

"Shut up!"

The Ox turned to look at Tohru again, brought out of his thoughts as he looked her over, taking in her appearance.

"Honda-san looks very cute like that." He commented, getting an annoyed look from Kyo, a blush from Tohru, and a shared smile between Shigure and Ayame that didn't go unnoticed.

"Why are you smiling, Shigure?" Yuki ground out, trying hard not to think about his brother. Shigure began to laugh and wave at Yuki in order to fend off the angry glare being sent at him, but his cousin leapt to his rescue, slithering up to look at his younger brother.

"We were merely remembering that I had decided I was going to spend the night tonight!"

"What!" The two boys yelled, Haru and Momiji merely watching as the drama unfolded.

"Yes! I simply must stay! After all, I promised Tohru-kun last time that I would sleep in her room with her, but I never got the chance!" He laughed in delight as Tohru glanced nervously at the cat and rat, looking ready to kill.

"Go home!"

----------------------

Okay, I'm leaving it there for now! I have more plans, of course! I hope I caught Ayame's character okay! It's hard to try to mimic such an outgoing, flamboyant character. He's like an older, more perverted Momiji or something. Scary. Anyway, please update! It keeps me going!


	5. Chapter 5: Memory's Pictures

-Pulls on the White Haru hat, rubbing one of the cow ears- Okay, I'm back! Sorry, I had to work! Plus, I had to watch my anime and read my manga. But good news! I started re-reading my Fruits Basket manga to try and capture their characters better. Especially after being told Ayame was creepy... But Ayame's always a little creepy, right? It's hard to capture his personality just right, I admit, but I thought I did okay.. ;-; -------------- 

Chapter 5 - Memory's Pictures

Haru frowned as he rested on his futon, Momiji sleeping soundly beside him, and Ayame forced to sleep by Momiji. Kyo and Yuki had threatened to call Hatori and have him order the elder Sohma away, but the Ox had to burst their hopeful bubble by explaining Hatori had gone out of town to get his medical license renewed. The place nearest them was under renovation, so Hatori had been forced to travel out of town, and wouldn't be back until the next afternoon. In fact, he had told his older cousins, he and Momiji were supposed to be staying the night as well, since Hatori had preferred them stay with Shigure than anyone else. And he didn't want to take a chance leaving them with Akito. They could all too well remember Akito's anger when unleashed. Even Haru had been attacked once, but he didn't want to think about it.

What he wanted to think about was his odd reactions earlier. When Ayame had tried to kiss Torhu, Haru had practically heard Black Haru yelling in anger. But he couldn't understand why. Yeah, he cared about Tohru. Who didn't? Aside from Akito, of course. And Rin and Hiro found it hard to like anyone. And Kureno usually did what Akito told him, and hadn't had the chance to talk to Tohru much, otherwise he'd have been just as protective of the girl as the others.

But still, he couldn't help remembering his actions earlier, and how she had blushed when he called her cute. But she did look cute in that dress. Any healthy male could've agreed to that. He was sure even some healthy females would have agreed. But why was he becoming more protective and conscious of the girl?

His mind fell back to the past times he had encountered her, especially their first encounter. She had been very different from anyone he had ever met. Sure, Shigure had told him that "Tohru Honda" was special, and had been able to even soothe Kyo and Yuki's thunderous relationship. But when he had met her, she had seemed so... simple. She had mistaken him for an old man due to his white hair. So many people had teased him for his hair color throughout his life. It served to piss him off to no end, because then the jokes started. But when she had mentioned it, he hadn't felt the old anger well up. He didn't even feel mildly annoyed. He just passed it off at the time, too intent on finding Yuki and Kyo, people he would actually know.

Haru had even surprised himself a little when, after tripping Kyo and causing him to yell at the girl, Haru had interrupted the Cat mid-tirade to properly point the blame on himself. Sure, he didn't like someone taking the blame for him when it was obviously his own fault, but usually he would have at least let Kyo finish a sentence. But he just didn't feel right letting the damn Cat yell at her. Of course, this led to Yuki and Kyo asking him questions, and he had to admit that he hadn't expected her response when he explained he had been wandering around, lost, for three days. Yuki and Kyo's reactions were what he was used to. The annoyance and resignation from his first love, and the outright digust of his rival. But that odd girl, she had just said it was a wonderful way to get lost.

Which is why he took the chance he did, after he turned black, to bring her into the fight between the Cat and himself. After all, seeing Yuki standing by her, looking almost cheerful, had reminded him how Shigure mentioned the two boys' fondness for her. So he had threatened to try something with her to see if he could piss off Kyo. It worked perfectly, of course, but had it not, Haru wasn't sure if he'd have accepted it. He'd have probably gotten pissed then that Kyo wasn't even going to try and defend her. But he did.

And the simple girl hadn't bothered trying to get into the fight and stop it. In fact, she hadn't jumped into any of his fights, she just stood back, not really approving, but not telling him to stop. Even when he had threatened the class president. Though he had to admit, that was slightly her fault, there.

The president yelling at Momiji had been enough to rile him up, make him annoyed. But once he started in on Tohru, he had snapped and Black Haru forced his way out, ready to kill. And then he had watched from the back of his own mind as Black Haru had proven his natural hair color to the president, and attempted to prove it to Tohru. He hadn't expected Black Haru to try and seduce her, and once he had been knocked back into his own state of mind, he had gladly feigned ignorance.

In fact, he had turned Black a few times due to her. Like when he had overheard some third-years talking about how "that Honda girl was always seen with at least one Sohma" and had mentioned that there was probably much more than a platonic relationship there. With ALL of them.

The third years had been found two hours later, stuffed in a closet and covered with bruises, muttering about a demon who had attacked them out of nowhere.

That had been one of the few times Haru had willingly gone Black, not minding how much damage was done to his senpai. Especially after that little vacation where he had been graced with the sight of Tohru in a swimsuit. He and Rin had been broken up for a while, and she was still refusing to see him, so he couldn't help but notice Tohru splashing around in the water with Momiji, laughing and looking... well, cute. There was no other word for it. Though his comments had gotten him a couple of swings from his cousins.

Just thinking about it had him seeing her in her swimsuit again, and he could practically hear Black Haru cackling in the back of his mind. He knew that Black Haru was his extreme side. Everything White Haru liked, Black Haru adored to an extreme. White Haru liked his martial arts. Black Haru lived to start fights, and end them as the victor. So the fact that White Haru, himself, admitted to liking Tohru, perhaps as more than just a friend, well... Black Haru adored her. He was sure that if his Black side understood love, he'd have been deeply in love with Tohru Honda.

Which, of course, irked both Black and White. After all, he knew the girl held him at an arm's length. It was always "Yuki-KUN", "Kyo-KUN", even "Momiji-KUN". But he was always referred to "Hatsuharu-SAN", just like Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame. Even though no one called him by his full name, she did. But then, he also understood that she wasn't one to take liberties like using a name she wasn't certain she could use. After all, he had been the one to make her start calling his cousin by his first name in the first place, and he wouldn't be surprised if someone told him she had been told to call Kyo "Kyo-kun". But he couldn't just tell her to call him Haru, especially when she looked at him like that, saying his full name that no one else seemed to use. He teased Yuki about calling her "Tohru", but he just couldn't make himself tell her to just call him "Haru."

Momiji wriggled in his sleep, moving closer to Haru as though to get warmer, snapping the young man out of his thoughts.

"Gah!" He muttered, rolling over in his futon and sighing, "I need to just stop thinking about Tohru and go to sleep!"

Two futons over, Ayame smiled very slightly, making a mental note to relay this bit of information to Shigure at the soonest possible chance, then finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

----------------------

Hehehe.. Haru has a personal conflict going on, but at least he's starting to admit it to himself, right? So how long until he admits it to Tohru? And how will she react then?


	6. Chapter 6: Picture Development

I'm back again! I'm neglecting my homework to update, so please show your appreciation by reviewing! Please? ;-; Don't make me have Kisa and Momiji beg you.. they're the best at the cute little "You know you love me and can deny me nothing" look...

------------------

Chapter 6: Picture Development

Shigure smiled as he listened to Tohru cooking breakfast as Kyo and Yuki were forced to listen to one of Ayame's high school stories. Haru and Momiji, of course, didn't seem to mind, but then, it was hard to tell if Haru was annoyed with something until he actually turned black. And Momiji probably liked the stories because it gave him ideas. 'Really,' the Dog thought to himself, 'Momiji's going to end up as another Aaya.'

Thankfully, it was a Sunday morning. No school, and Tohru didn't have work until the evening. Kyo and Haru had to go to the dojo after breakfast, so no doubt Tohru was preparing them both a bento, as well as one for Kazuma and Kunimitsu. When she came back with breakfast, Shigure peeked over the edge of his newspaper to watch Haru, who was apparently trying hard not to watch Tohru, as he kept glancing at her, then looking away. He allowed himself a grin before forcing it into his usual cheerful smile and put down his paper, thanking her for the food as everyone else began to eat.

After breakfast was over, Haru and Kyo collected their bento boxes and headed for the dojo while Yuki helped Tohru clean the dishes, Momiji offering to help put them away after the Rat finished drying them. Ayame turned to Shigure and smiled, nodding and slipping his partner in crime a piece of paper which had a short sentence written on it: "Haru was up late thinking about her." Shigure grinned as he read this, then burned the paper and left the ashes in the ashtry so that Tohru wouldn't be able to find it and read it, even accidentally.

When Yuki and Tohru headed out to their garden, leaving a disappointed Momiji with his two elder cousins, Shigure took a chance and told the little Rabbit that he was sure Kisa would appreciate a call from her cousin. As expected, Momiji hurried off to the phone in the hallway, dialing the tiger's phone number in only a few seconds.

With everyone else gone or busy, the two conspirators began to talk about how they could begin the next part of Shigure's plan. They now knew Tohru liked Haru's zodiac form, she worried enough about his feelings to almost be late to class, and that she blushed when Haru called her "cute". But now they needed her to begin thinking of Haru not just as a friend, or one of the Sohma cousins, but as a young man whom she could consider being with. Thanks to Ayame's staying awake, they had learned that the Ox was already at that point where he was interested in her.

"Oh, Gure-san! What plan have you devised this time to help our little Tohru-kun notice him? If you want me to make another outfit, well, I'm sure my brilliant mind could come up with something, but I don't think he'd wear it. Nor would it have the same effect, I'm sure. My designs are to help men find romance, so I must admit, I tend to create them with a man's taste in mind. Mine might be able to create something, I could ask her, if that's what you truly think I should do, but-"

Shigure waved a hand at him, smiling as he cut his friend off.

"Now, now, Aaya, I don't think that's necessary. My little flower is so innocent, I don't think anything short of a kiss from Haa-kun would be able to get her attention. After all, she's been living here for over a year, with Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun hinting about their feelings from a distance. Really, you'd think she would notice by now. So I propose we take more drastic measures. Perhaps we can send them out on a date of their own? Maybe if they get closer, she'll at least stop calling him 'Hatsuharu-san'." The dog sent a grin at his friend and began towork out a way to get the two teenagers alone on a date, finally coming to a conclusion as Momiji's loud cry of "Tohru!"rang through the house, followed by a "poof" and delighted laughter from the bunny and the girl.

Luckily for Yuki, Hatori stopped by and picked up Ayame before heading back to the main house, taking Momiji with him as well.

They also stopped by the dojo to pick up Haru, leaving Kyo the cute cloths that Tohru had wrapped their bento in by himself.

------

It was a few days later that Shigure finally saw his chance. Yuki had a student council meeting, and Kyo had been invited by Kazuma for lunch, leaving the Dog alone with the innocent teen.

"Ah! Tohru-kun? I just remembered that Aaya requested you stop by his shop today! But, I don't want you going alone, so I must put aside my manuscript and come with you to ensure you get there safely!" Tohru just gave him her usual "eh!" as Mii-chan, who had been begging him for the past 15 minutes to finish said manuscript, began to tug at his sleeve, sobbing.

"Sensei! You can't go! I need this manuscript today! Now! I already pushed back the due date so much! Please, sensei!" A new wave of tears hit, and Shigure pretended to sigh in deep despair.

"Oh, no, Shigure-san! I'm sure I'll be fine! I just have to remember how Yuki-kun and I got there last time! And I promise to be careful!" She began to trail off into thought, no doubt trying to recall the path she had taken the last time. Shigure covered his smile with his hand, pretending to be seriously thinking before finally holding a finger up in the air, as though he had struck a wonderful idea.

"I know! I'll call Haa-kun! He must be bored at home right now, and I don't think he's been to Aaya's shop yet! Yes, that's perfect! You don't mind having Haa-kun walk you, do you?" As expected, Tohru's eyes widened and she began shaking her head.

"I couldn't impose on Hatsuharu-san's kindness like that! I'm sure if I'm very careful-" Shigure reached out and placed his free hand on Tohru's head, seeing as how Mii was still gripping his other sleeve, and smiled.

"Tohru-kun... It's nothing like that. But what if some evil person tries to kidnap my little housewife? What will I do? Please, it'll keep me from worrying if I know you have someone with you, especially someone who's a good martial artist, like Haa-kun. I promise, it's no trouble." As expected, Tohru merely nodded, allowing herself to be manipulated yet again.

As Tohru went to the kitchen to prepare a light lunch for the Dog and prepare a lunch to take with her to Ayame's shop, he called up Hatori and asked if he would bring Haru over.

"Why don't I just drive her wherever she needs to go? Less chance of them getting lost, I'm sure." Shigure grinned, and said what he was sure to make Hatori retract his offer.

"Oh! Haa-san! You would be willing to drive my little flower over to Aaya's shop!" Silence answered him for a full minute before his cousin coldly stated he'd be there soon with Hatsuharu, and hung up.

Shigure looked at the now-dead phone line, smiling at how well his plan was going, until Mii showed up and began tugging at him again, trying to pull him back to his computer so he could finish typing up his manuscript.

When the doorbell rang, Tohru hurriedly took off her apron and went to the door, smiling at Haru as she welcomed him inside, blinking when Hatori could be seen driving off as though trying to avoid seeing Shigure. The Ox noticed where she was looking, and calmly stated, "Hatori said he didn't have time to drive to Ayame's shop. I think he's busy at work."

Tohru nodded and went to find Shigure, Haru trailing behind her and watching the scene unfold with Shigure teasing both his housekeeper and his editor. One would merely smile and blush, the other would go into a frantic, tearful, frenzy, not unlike Ritsu.

Finally, they were able to leave and began to head towards Ayame's shop. So they hoped. Both was sure the other person knew how to get there. Now, Haru wasn't really bad with directions. It was simply the fact that he would begin to think on something and stop paying attention to where he was really going. He would miss a turn he was supposed to take, and when he remembered he needed to turn, he'd simply take the next one, hoping it would lead him where he needed to go.

After about 10 minutes of walking together and talking about simple things, like how they had been, how was school going, etc., Haru decided to ask her how far away was the shop from Shigure's house. Immediately, she froze, and turned to him with wide eyes, causing the Ox to get a little nervous.

"I thought you knew... Last time, I came with Yuki-kun, and I didn't really pay much attention. When Shigure-san said you could take me there, I thought it meant you already knew how to get there, or someone had given you directions or a map..." She looked down, worried. "We can't call Shigure-san or Ayame-san, not even Hatori-san. I don't have any change for a pay phone, and I don't know their numbers."

Haru shrugged, pulling his hands out of his pockets and showing her his empty hands. When she sighed, he stuffed his hands back in his pockets and shrugged, moving to continue on their original path.

"Hatsuharu-san?" She hurried to catch up to him, looking over at him. "Where are we going?"

He gave her a small smile, causing her to blush slightly as he kept walking.

"We're going to Ayame's shop. I know there are some maps in town, I've used them before. We just have to get to town. If we keep going straight, we should get there eventually." Tohru smiled and walked beside him, glad that they now had an idea of what they were doing.

-------------------------------

Will they make it to Aaya's shop? Will Haru work up the nerve to tell her to just call him "Haru"? Hope to update soon! I'll try my best!


	7. Chapter 7: A Lost Picture

Well, now i'm skipping class to write this! Actually, I'd have probably skipped class anyway, I know I can't pass it. Since it's college, though, I can try to drop it. But since my dad's paying my tuition, I have to ask him. He can still get a refund, though! 

Oh! Before I forget! I had one person review, saying that I had given them a great start to the day when they checked their email and saw I had updated... I'm so glad I could help! And I found a picture of Haru wearing the "Eat Mor Chiken" sign!

----------------

Chapter 7 - A Lost Picture

Hatori glared at the phone, wishing it wasn't illegal to kill someone so that he could strangle the person on the other end of the line.

"Let me see if I understand this, Shigure. You sent Honda-kun and Hatsuharu to Ayame's shop, but forgot to give them directions?" The dragon closed his eyes as his cousin agreed, saying cheerfully that he thought Tohru would remember, but forgot she had gone with Yuki the time before.

"So they're lost out there somewhere, and we may not see them for days, is that correct, Shigure?"

"Ah! Haa-san, you're right! And it never occurred to me to warn either of them to take money, either! I know Tohru-kun packed a snack for them, but really, I don't think it'll last very long."

"And you called just to tell me this?" Hatori was certain his two so-called friends would be the death of him someday.

"Well, I don't want my little flower to be lost out there all night! And I know Aaya's at work-" The dragon interrupted, pointing out that he was ALSO at work, but Shigure kept going. "And Haa-san's driving is so polite! Plus you'll get to see Aaya's shop! I know he was wanting you to visit-" click

Hatori watched the phone coldly, knowing what was going to happen, what always happened when he hung up on Shigure. But sometimes his cousins stupidity just had to be checked. Sure enough, less than a minute later, his phone was ringing again. Damning himself for being too nice, he picked up the phone. "What?"

"Haa-san's so mean! I merely mentioned that Aaya wanted you to see his shop!"

"That's just it. I've heard about his shop from Momiji and Hatsuharu, and that was more than I wanted to know."

"But will you go look for Tohru-kun and Haa-kun?" Hatori sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, certain he'd have a headache by the end of the conversation.

"Fine. I'll look for them as soon as I'm done working."

"Ah! Haa-san's actually agreeing!"

Here came the predicted migraine.

-----

Tohru looked around with Hatsuharu, hoping to find something that looked familiar enough to get their bearings. Unfortunately, some of the buildings were ones she hadn't seen before, and even worse, some looked far too familiar. She could almost swear that was the same building they passed about 15 minutes ago...

"Um... Hatsuharu-san? Does that building look familiar?" The ox turned his blank look to the gray structure, then nodded as he kept walking.

"There's a lot of those around here, isn't there?" Tohru laughed weakly and hurried to keep up as he prepared himself.

"Honda-san..." She turned her head to look at him, smiling with her usual "eh?". Haru took a slow breath and tried to focus on the road ahead of them. "Why... am I the only person your age that you call -san?" This earned him a confused look from the girl, and he sighed, trying to think of a different way to put it. "I was curious. You call the others 'Kyo-kun', 'Yuki-kun', 'Momiji-kun'... But... I'm still 'Hatsuharu-san.' I was just wondering why."

Unfortunately, this had the usual reaction.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude and offend Hatsuharu-san! I didn't know if you'd felt comfortable enough or if you would think I was being rude if I tried to call you anything else! And after you've been so kind to me! I'm so sorry! What would you rather me call you?" After she said this, she began to blush a little and looked down, embarrassed at her outburst and at her audacity. But had she been looking at him, she'd have seen the Ox's shocked look melt into a small smile.

"Haru's fine." He mentally sighed in relief, glad to finally have reached an agreement with her.

"Haru... -kun?" She looked up at him, still blushing a little, and noticed that he was smiling at her, causing her to flush even more.

"Hm?" Tohru shook her head.

"I was just saying it..." He nodded and began to look around, as though trying to decide where to go next.

"Ah! I think i recognize that street!"Without thinking, Tohru reached out to grasp Haru's hand and take a step towards the familiar-looking road, waiting for him to fall into stride beside her before resuming her cheerful chatter.

Neither of them mentioned the fact that they were still holding hands.

----

Tohru's guess had been pretty lucky, and they had indeed found themselves on the road that led to Ayame's shop. They even double-checked with a map they found nearby and followed it closely, arriving only an hour or two late.

"Tohru-kun! Haru-kun! I'm so delighted to see you both!" He smiled and ushered them both inside, delightfully announcing to Mine that her favorite "doll" had shown up, leading to his assistant dragging off the girl to dress her up again as the two males sat to have tea, Haru more or less staring into space while the snake talked more than enough for the both of them.

After a few minutes, Mine returned with Tohru in tow, dressed in yet another of Ayame's creations. This dress was more frilly and cute than the last one, but it was white with black ribbons and bows, as though inspired by Haru's own personality. Her face was slowly turning red in embarrassment though, as the Ox remembered the last time nothing was said or done when Tohru was wearing one of Ayame's creations in front of him.

Standing, Hatsuharu walked over to Tohru and smiled at her. "It looks nice on you, Honda-san. You look cute." He watched as she covered her face with her hands for a second, then looked up at him.

"Um... Haru-kun?" Her flush darkened as he looked at her, still smiling a little while Black Haru mentally cheered at hearing her say that. "You don't have to call me Honda-san... Really... I'm going to keep trying hard to remember to call you by the name you want me to... So... if you want... I don't mind if you call me Tohru... Only you, Yuki-kun, and Hatori-san still call me Honda-san or Honda-kun... Ah! but maybe you prefer to call me Honda-san! I'm sorry if I offended you! Please, call me whatever you wish to." Hatsuharu nodded and stepped forward, still smiling a little.

"I'm not offended... Tohru-kun."

In the background, Ayame and Mine, his energetic accomplice, shared a smile and nod as they watched the scene unfold. Both were very good at details, one of the reasons they were able to create such popular outfits, and it would serve another purpose as they relayed the story to Shigure, who would no doubt be glad to hear that his plan was working perfectly.

But they were not forgotten, and Haru's smile was wiped away as he turned blank eyes to the conspirators.

"So, what exactly did Sensei send us here for?" Ayame smiled and held his arms open wide.

"Why, to visit me in my loneliness! Yuki-kun and Tori-san simply refuse to come to my shop, and I don't mind that Kyonkichi avoids it, but I do miss Tohru! And so does Mine, after all, there's rarely a girl as cute as our little Tohru for her to dress up, and Mine does so love to dress up cute girls, it's a very strong habit of hers, though I really don't mind, she's yet to fail me with her good judgment! And on that note, Mine, the dress came out very nicely."

"Ah! Yay! I got a compliment!" Mine bowed happily to her boss, before turning to Tohru. "I really do think, though, that perhaps we should make more outfits using different colors. They all look good on her, yes, but we need ones that help flatter her more. Perhaps a cute maid's outfit in a pale blue..." As the two designers trailed off into a debate, Tohru decided it was time to sneak back into the back room and change into her normal clothes. When she returned, it was to see Haru looking over the fabrics in the store boredly, as though it was simply to kill time.

"Now!" Ayame's voice immediately drew their attention, and the two teenagers turned to look at the Snake. "I simply must give you this before I forget, Tohru-kun! After all, Gure-san would be so upset with me if I don't give him back his favorite kimono. But do tell him he must be more careful next time he decides to tease his editor, I simply don't know what I'd do if she started to rip the sleeves off of all of his clothes!" With a dramatic sigh, Ayame handed the package to Tohru, not telling her that it had simply been a small tear, nothing that had required fixing quite yet.

When the bell over the door rang, they all turned to see who had entered, only to watch as Ayame froze at the sight before him.

"Oh my! My eyes must be playing tricks on me, for I thought I saw Tori-san just walk into my shop!" The delighted Snake hurried over to his cousin's side, introducing him to Mine and trying to show him around the shop, though he might as well have pulled out Hatori's teeth, the doctor seemed to like them equally much.

Finally, the Dragon got the chance to explain he was here to take Haru and Tohru home, since Shigure had been worried they were lost.

"Ah! Yes, I need to start making dinner soon, too! I'm sure Shigure-san must be hungry, and Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun will be home by now." After they said their goodbyes and were seated comfortably in the car, Tohru smiled brightly at them both from her place in the back seat. "Will you be joining us, Hatori-san?"

"Hn. I hadn't made plans, but I might as well give Yuki his monthly check-up while I'm there." Hatori wouldn't admit it, but he preferred to eat at Shigure's house, rather than simply heating up something at his house in the main compound, and he was glad he had been invited, or he wouldn't have been able to, otherwise.

But he had to admit he was pretty surprised when she turned to her walking companion of the day and cheerfully asked, "And will you be joining us too, Haru-kun?"

Hatori couldn't think of a time when he had ever heard her call the Ox that, and made sure to focus on the road so he wouldn't glance at her in the rearview mirror to make sure she didn't have a fever.

"I might as well. Maybe there'll be some left over to take to Momiji later." As Tohru and Haru talked, Hatori's mind raced as he made the connection and finally understood what Shigure was doing.

'One day, someone's going to kill that Dog. Most likely Yuki or Kyo...'

-------------------

Well, everyone got their wish! Also! A warning for all of my readers! There's supposed to be a hurricane headed for where I live, and while I won't be caught in the worst of it, I might lose my electricity Thursday for a couple of days. So please forgive me if I take longer to update than usual during that time! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: A Cute Picture

I'm currently typing this up in my refuge shelter. Luckily for me, this means my grandmother's garage. Also lucky, she has air conditioning in here. Good, because I'm sleeping in here. She won't allow dogs in her house, and my dog doesn't like being alone.. Also! The hurricane path changed, thankfully, and so my house will be spared.. I think. But there will be some heavy rains and strong winds, and I have to basically move BACK into my room. But like I said earlier, "I'd rather have to unpack everything and rearrange my whole room, than have my house destroyed." 

Also, someone made it sound like using specific lines from the manga/anime was a bad thing. I was using them to kinda use them as references to remind me how the characters acted and to help keep them in character. I thought it was a good thing. Does anyone else think they're bad? Also! I mention "Mogeta" in this. That's an anime Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, and Tohru all watch. If you've only seen the anime, then remember the anime tape that Kisa and Hiro watch with Tohru? That's Mogeta.

-----------------

Chapter 8 - A Cute Picture

Shigure smiled brightly as the trio walked into the house, Tohru greeting everyone before going to make dinner, Haru sitting down near Yuki and Kyo, watching the boys verbally spar, while Hatori came and sat next to his "friend."

"You must be very proud. Your plan is working out just like you hoped." The doctor looked over at the Dog through his good eye, watching as his cousin tried to appear innocent.

"Haa-san! What do you mean? What plan?" This was answered with a frown and narrowed eyes. Shigure was very glad the boys were distracted by the presence of their younger cousin. "Now now, I couldn't help it. My little flower deserves happiness, and I'm merely trying to help." Hatori shook his head, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. Usually he tried to refrain from smoking in Shigure's house, but right now he needed either nicotine, or to simply throttle his cousin. He was the peaceful type, though, so he resorted to a quiet cigarette.

This was the scene Tohru walked in on a little while later, ready to start setting the table. She had thankfully thought ahead and made a pot of stew that morning that simply had to be heated up and have some other things prepared, like steamed rice, to have dinner ready. So when she walked in to see Shigure laughing as Kyo and Yuki seemed ready to fight again, Hatsuharu just watching them blankly, and Hatori not even bothering to look at the boys, his eyes closed as he inhaled on his cigarette.

Cheerfully, in order to (hopefully) lighten the mood, Tohru announced that dinner was ready, causing Shigure to put away his paper and clear the table, Yuki and Kyo to stop their arguing, Haru's blank look to turn to her, and Hatori to crush out his cigarette, sighing.

Once everyone was fed and everything had been cleaned up and put away, the family doctor announced that it was time to go home. He and Haru made their way to the door, Yuki sitting nearby while Kyo leaned against a doorframe, acting like they weren't watching Shigure and Tohru say goodbye to their guests.

"Thank you for coming, both of you! Be safe!" Tohru smiled at Hatsuharu. "And I'll see you tomorrow at school, Haru-kun!" These words received widened eyes and dropped jaws from the younger Sohma residents, and a small grin from the Dog.

Haru merely nodded and replied with a "Good night, Tohru-kun. Yuki, Kyo," before turning and walking off towards Hatori's car as the Dragon sighed and said goodnight to everyone and got in his car, waiting for his younger cousin to get in before starting it up and heading home.

That night when everyone lay in bed but Shigure (he liked to stay up late writing), two boys who thought they were complete opposites were thinking the exact same thing.

"'Haru-kun'! 'Tohru-kun'!"

-----

School that day was pretty much the same as usual. Tohru spends time with her friends, who pick on Kyo, while Yuki does his student council duties and gets fawned on by almost all of the female students in the school, and Hatsuharu and Momiji eat lunch with the whole group. The only real difference was pointed out by Arisa Uotani, who had been shocked upon hearing the names being used.

"Hey, Tohru. Why are you calling that guy 'Haru-kun' now?" She asked on the way back to class, not knowing that Yuki and Kyo, who were following the girls to class, had turned all their attention to the answer. Tohru blushed and explained the conversation they had had on the way to Ayame's shop, and how they had agreed to use more familiar names with each other, rather than the more polite ones. Uo and Hana glanced at each other while Tohru wasn't looking, and Kyo frowned and shrugged it off, while Yuki started wishing he was able to talk to her like Haru did.

After school, Kyo and Haru headed for the dojo (with Kagura's help) while Tohru left for work, leaving Yuki and Momiji behind alone. The rabbit began to bounce around happily, saying that he was going to walk home with Yuki and visit Shigure. The elder Sohma cousin smiled back and lead the way, only half-listening as his younger cousin talked about how much fun he had at school, until a certain name was mentioned.

"-And then, Tohru and Haru started calling each other different names, so that must mean they're becoming better friends! I mean, they have to be, right, Yuki?" The bunny turned bright eyes on the person in question, smiling happily. When he received nothing more than a quiet nod, the energetic youth frowned in confusion. "what's wrong, Yuki? Isn't it a good thing that Tohru and Haru are getting along so well, now? Though Tohru's so nice, I don't see how someone couldn't get along with her!" He moved to block his cousin's path, looking up at him. "Yuki... What's wrong? Are you upset that Tohru and Haru are such good friends now? But why would you be? Unless..." A look of realization dawned on his face, and he smiled again. "You like Tohru!" When he saw the Rat's eyes widen in shock, Momiji blinked. "Oh wow, you do? Well, don't worry, I won't tell. Besides, how can anyone not like her?" Yuki blinked and looked at his younger cousin.

"Momiji, does that mean you like Tohru too?" The blonde merely grinned and began to skip ahead, singing the "Mogeta" theme song.

-----

Yuki Sohma stood outside of the Sohma building where Tohru worked as a maid, thinking to himself about how things had begun to change lately. Now only he and Hatori called her by her last name. Hatsuharu had once pointed out to Yuki that the real reason he refused to call her "Tohru" was because he had called her "Honda-san" for so long, he was embarrassed and even a little afraid to call her anything else. After all, what if she thought he was too forward or something? But he didn't like knowing he was the only person who still called her "Honda-san". At least before, Haru had called her that, too, so he hadn't been too worried. But now, what if she agreed with that girl from school and said that he was holding himself at a distance from everyone, including her? He was closer to her and trusted her more than any other person. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if she was hurt by him.

"Yuki-kun!" The Rat turned and saw her coming out of the building, smiling happily as usual. He greeted her as though nothing was wrong, but internally he was at war with himself. To call her by her last name, or to try and use her first name like everyone else.

"Honda-san?" Those bright eyes turned to look at him, her usual smile in place. He couldn't help but smile back at her, then steeled his nerves and took a a great leap. "Would you really rather be called by your first name? You don't seem to mind my calling you by your last name, but Momiji mentioned that calling a person by their first name helps show that you're friends. And I don't want you to think that I don't think of you as my friend." Tohru blinked, her smile replaced by one of confusion. After all, it wasn't often you saw Prince Yuki Sohma looking embarrassed and nervous.

"I don't mind, really! Though I wonder how everyone at school would react to it." She laughed, then began to imagine the fan club's reaction, and her eyes widened slightly. Yuki noticed this and smiled.

"Well, what if I call you Tohru-kun at home like the others, but I still call you Honda-san at school?" He knew very well that the girls at his school could be vicious, and he didn't want them to hurt Tohru because of their jealousy. When she began to blush and agreed, he relaxed a little. He had been pretty worried, but now he felt a little better.

'After all, it's not like they LIKE each other, right?' Momiji's words from earlier that day, and Yuki felt himself getting worried again.

'How could anyone not like her?'

-------------------------------

Well, looks like Haru's got some competition! Shigure better get his butt in gear and work on his plan, huh?


	9. Chapter 9: Competition Picture

Thanks to everyone who wished me luck and was glad to see me back! One person asked if I lived in Texas or Louisiana, if I was in Rita's path. I'm in Texas. In fact, has anyone besides me ever been to Akon? (Anime convention in Dallas every first weekend of June.) I go every year! I've already got my tickets for next year!  
Oh yeah! The reason for the delay in this one.. I had to move back into my room, and we lost electricity 3 times so far! Make that 4!

-----------------

Chapter 9 : Competition Picture

Kyo frowned as Tohru served breakfast, noticing she looked a little nervous around Yuki. As soon as she was out of range, he turned a dark glare to his cousin and rival.

"What the hell did you do to her, you damn rat?" The person in question turned to look at his cousin, his normal polite smile dropping into a frown as well. Shigure decided that it would be best to lean back and watch what happened, rather than try to stop them. Besides, he had absolutely no martial arts training, so he wasn't about to even consider trying to get between them.

"What are you talking about, stupid cat?"

With a sigh, the Dog merely opened his newspaper and tried to ignore them, desperately hoping they wouldn't destroy his house this time.

-crash!-

'Well, that may have been too much to hope for...' Shigure shook his head and informed the boys he was going to be charging them for repairs, then noticed a pair of people making their way towards the house. He tried to hide his grin behind his paper, but since the two rivals were already looking at him, it only served to make him look more suspicious.

"Ah! Haru-kun! Momiji-kun!" Tohru hurried to them, smiling brightly. "I wasn't expecting you! We already had breakfast! I'm sorry! I can heat something up for you real quick, if you want." Hatsuharu shook his head while Momiji ran inside to talk to Shigure.

"That's okay, Tohru-kun," Haru replied, secretly proud that he didn't blush when he said her name. After all, that alone had caused Black Haru to throw a party inside his head. "We were dropped off here because they thought it would be easier for us to walk with you than be driven to the gate as usual. Plus, Akito's got a fever again, and needs to keep Hatori close by. Is Yuki and Kyo ready yet?" Haru stepped through the large hole in the door and looked blankly at the people inside, taking in the scene as Kyo tried to get Momiji to stop clinging to his arm while Shigure watched on in obvious amusement. Yuki came down the stairs and looked at Haru for a moment, then turned to Tohru.

"Let's go, Tohru-kun. We don't want to be late, do we?" He gave her that small smile that he reserved just for her, and tried to ignore the fact that all the males in the house were staring at him. He turned to leave, noticing that she seemed to be hesitating. He glanced over his shoulder at her, only to see that she was waiting for Kyo, Haru, and Momiji. His thoughts trailed back to his and Momiji's conversation yesterday, and he found himself wondering again if Kyo and Haru liked her as well. And if so, who did she like the most? He knew she was the type of loving person who would say she liked everyone. But who did she love?

And why was he so nervous about knowing the answer?

---

Uo and Hana watched in some surprise as the four Sohma boys seemed to silently argue over who would be sitting next to Tohru. Finally, the two girls got tired of it and sat down on either side of their best friend, taking the choice away from anyone else and forcing them to sit opposite them, facing Tohru. Again, a silent battle was fought, until Haru and Momiji were facing her, and Yuki was by Momiji since Kyo would no doubt have fought with the Rabbit, and would be helpful in keeping Haru in line in case he went Black on them for some reason.

Yuki worked hard to call her "Honda-san" like he had agreed to, and the other guys couldn't help but notice, causing Kyo to frown again. Haru merely ate his lunch, sometimes making noncommittal sounds to show that he was listening, and he agreed with whatever they were saying. In reality, he was busy thinking about the fact that his cousin had finally begun to call Tohru by name, and what that meant.

Hatsuharu understood that if Yuki called her by name, then it meant they were becoming closer, just like he had begun to do. However, it also meant that, since Yuki obviously liked her, that the Rat might end up working up the courage to ask her out soon. Or Kyo could get tired of waiting and do it first. Either way, the Ox knew that a silent competition had begun, over who would end up asking out the one and only Tohru Honda. And Black Haru was anxious for a challenge.

Poor innocent Tohru merely continued to eat her lunch and talk to her friends, unaware of the thoughts of the Sohma males. Well, except Momiji. He loved Tohru, yes, but he was happy to just be close to her like he was. But he tended to know more than he let on, due to his ability to observe things without being noticed. He knew that Yuki, Kyo, and Haru all liked his best friend, and he honestly found it hard to imagine Tohru actually choosing one of them, since she would no doubt want to avoid hurting any of them.

Of course, Momiji was a little biased. Since most of his time was spent with Haru, he felt that he preferred his lonely, often-ridiculed cousin deserved someone as good as Tohru. Sure, he felt Yuki and Kyo deserved someone like her too, but he still thought Haru would be best.

So when they were all heading back to class, the Rabbit pulled Tohru aside for a second, waving for the others to go on ahead, even though Hatsuharu hung back a little, since he usually walked back to class with the blonde. Tugging her down gently, Momiji leaned up and whispered to Tohru something meant only for her ears. As expected, her face turned red, and she turned to him with wide eyes and her usual "eh!"

Before she could ask him anything about his statement, the bell was ringing for students to return to class, and Momiji was saying goodbye and racing off with Haru watching Tohru closely. He walked over to her and pressed the back of his hand against her forehead, causing her to look at him and blush even more.

"Tohru-kun, are you okay? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" His usually blank look had a more concerned look to it, and Tohru immediately smiled, hoping to help him feel better.

"Oh, no! I'm fine, really! It must be the heat! Yeah.. heh..." Haru gave her a look, as though he knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth, but merely gave her a slight smile and nodded.

"Okay, then. Better hurry to class. You don't want to be late." The Ox turned and headed back to class, either not noticing or not caring about the looks girls were sending him. When those girls turned to give Tohru a jealous glare, she hurried to her own class and sat down in her usual seat next to Uo.

No matter how hard she tried to pay attention to the teacher, Tohru's mind kept wandering back to what Momiji had told her, and what it meant, if it was true. After all, she had never expected anything of the like, and didn't know what to do about it. But maybe Momiji must be mistaken.

'Yes, I'm sure that's it. Momiji-kun must have simply made a mistake. There's no need to tell Haru-kun, I'll just explain it to Momiji-kun later.' With that, she tried to focus on the teacher's words again, only to hear that tiny voice telling her that it was possible that Momiji was right. Her blush returned full force, getting Hana and Uo's attention, as she recalled his whisper.

"I think Haru has a crush on you."

----

Back at the Sohma estate, Shigure leaned back in his seat as he inhaled from his cigarette, grinning at Hatori. He had come to enlist his beloved cousin's help in getting the two teenagers together, especially since Hatori had more experience in love. After all, the Dragon was the only Zodiac member to have almost gotten married.

Even when the subject of Akito was brought up, and how the hopefully developing relationship between the Ox and Tohru could be hidden, Hatori didn't bother trying to argue with his cousin. He personally didn't wish any pain, physical or emotional, on her, but he couldn't help but agree with Shigure's declaration that she would be happiest if she had a special someone, and Yuki and Kyo were too slow to act.

Though he'd die before he told Shigure that he agreed with him. So he kept silent and just listened to his cousin's plan.

--------------------

Well, I hope I didn't take too long! And I hope it was worth it! Momiji and Hatori are now brought into the plot! I feel so bad for Hatori! lol.. Hope to see you all soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Group Picture

Gah.. the electricity went out 4 times in one day today.. Seems that instead of having the usual 15 power plants and subplants going for the surrounding counties, there's only 3. So, they're alternating when people get energy.. "No lights for you!" Evil... So, I'm typing this up while the lights are out. I have a laptop, that's how. It's not the electricity so much as the damn heat! I live in Texas! It's hot! No AC! No fans!

Plus, my uncle accidentally cut the internet cable while installing our in-ground sprinklers! That's why I've been gone so long! After all,I had this ready Thursday morning!

Also, for those of you who don't know, "Isuzu-san" is Rin. Apparently, Isuzu Sohma goes by Rin. She's the Horse of the Zodiac, and Hatsuharu's ex-girlfriend. She dumped him after Akito found out about their relationship and "gave her the ol' black and blue treatment", as Shigure put it.

---------------------------

Chapter 10: Group Picture

Tohru didn't get a chance to talk to Momiji alone until the next morning, when they arrived at the house in time for breakfast. Shigure had warned her that she might want to make enough food for two more people, but she hadn't understood why until the Ox and the Rabbit walked through the door. Hurriedly, she placed out settings and food for them, then sat down to eat with everyone. After breakfast was over, Tohru took the dishes into the kitchen to clean them, with Momiji's help. After taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she asked Momiji about what he had told her.

"Momiji-kun... Yesterday, I think you might have made a mistake." She looked at the dishes as she washed them, too embarrassed to look up at the bunny.

"A mistake? I did?" Momiji looked worried. "What? What'd I do? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Tohru glanced at him and saw the worry on his face, and immediately shook her head, her soapy hands coming up to wave.

"No no no, nothing bad! Just.. When you said Haru-kun liked me.." She blushed again, and Momiji relaxed, starting to smile again. "I mean, there are so many smarter, prettier people out there besides me, and compared to Isuzu-san, I'm so plain, I know it's not possible." She went back to washing her dishes, not noticing Momiji's look.

"But Tohru's very pretty!" He said, smiling brightly at her. "And very nice, too! Tohru's the best!" He rubbed his cheek against her shoulder, hoping to reassure her that she wasn't as plain as she thought.

"Yes she is." A voice broke in, causing both dish-washers to turn and look at the person who had apparently been listening to their conversation.

"Haru-kun!" Tohru's face turned a bright red again, and she couldn't help but ask. "How long have you been there?" Hatsuharu merely gave her a small smile.

"Shigure wanted me to tell you that we need to hurry if we're going to get to school on time. He said he'll finish the dishes for you, if you're not done." Tohru, still blushing madly, nodded to him and hurried out of the kitchen to her room, gathering her bag and trying to convince her face to return to normal. Momiji watched Haru, and skipped over to him.

"Haru, you never answered her. How long were you standing there?" Haru's smile was gone, since Tohru was no longer there, but he didn't look angry, just bored.

"Long enough to know what you told her yesterday." Momiji's eyes widened as he realized that Haru had heard their entire conversation. Then he remembered what Haru had said earlier. Not about Shigure, but about Tohru.

"She is the best, isn't she?" Momiji saw that smile appear on Haru's face before he went to get his own things for school.

"Yeah."

----

Usually when Tohru walked to school, it was with just Yuki and Kyo, one on each side of her. But now that Haru had informed them that, for some reason, Hatori would be dropping them off every day for school, they all had to decide on a new way to walk. After all, Momiji wanted to be next to Tohru, but both Kyo and Yuki wanted to walk by her too, though neither would admit it. Finally, Yuki allowed Momiji to squeeze between them, reassuring himself that with the study sessions they had (though sometimes Momiji would join them), and their visits to the secret base, he could still spend time with her.

Haru, however, chose to walk behind her, watching as she interacted with the others. It was just a wonderful sight to see to him. Akito had spent a lot of time and energy insisting that they would never be able to have normal people as friends, that normal people wouldn't even want to go near them. Yet here was Tohru, who chose to stay with them, even knowing that they were cursed. In fact, sometimes she hugged Momiji on purpose. And she had already stated she liked his transformed self. Plus, she wasn't afraid of him when he went black. Even that time when he tore apart the classroom. She had stayed by him, and treated him like nothing had changed.

He did feel a little guilty for wanting to ask her out, though. Yuki had been his first love, after all, and now Yuki loved her, and here he was, trying to get her to like him instead of Yuki. The Rat would no doubt be sad and hurt, but Haru hoped that with all the girls who constantly flocked around him at school, he'd be able to find someone whom he could care about. Yuki was the type of person that it was hard not to like. Even Kyo couldn't bring himself to want to kill Yuki every day. That may have been Tohru's influence, though.

When they arrived at school, it was the usual process. Yuki and Momiji and even Kyo were surrounded by people, leaving Tohru and Haru alone. He walked over to her and rested his hand on her lower back.

"Might as well go ahead and change our shoes. They'll be busy for a little while, but once Prince Yuki says for them to stop, they'll stop. C'mon, we don't to be late." He smiled at her, and she blushed again, allowing him to steer her into the building while the two elder Sohma cousins stared in shock and a little jealousy.

Finally, they were able to get free from the crowd as the first bell rang, giving them just enough time to change shoes and get to class, where Tohru was talking to her two friends about something, pausing to wave and say hello to them before answering one of the questions asked of her.

Both boys wanted to ask what she and Haru had talked about while they were gone, but neither wanted to appear to be the jealous one, no matter that they both were. After all, they were in school, and the last thing they needed was to swamp Tohru with questions that would no doubt embarrass her, and cause the other girls in the class to look at Tohru in a bad light. Both boys cared about her too much. No, the best chance they had in figuring out what had happened would be through Momiji. If they knew their little cousin, he would no doubt beg for the information from Haru, and they could pry it out of him. Of course, neither Yuki nor Kyo would be caught asking about it by the other.

Luckily for them, class finally began, and they had to wait until they got home after school to hopefully find out what had been said. They both secretly hoped that Tohru would be somehow preoccupied at some point in the evening.

---

Elsewhere, in another classroom, a certain hyperactive, blonde Sohma turned to his cousin and nudged him.

"Haru!" Momiji whispered, "You have to tell me what happened between you and Tohru this morning! Please?"

Haru merely nodded, not looking up from his paper. He knew that the Rabbit would understand.

"Ah! Danke scheon!" A bright smile was sent the Ox's way before Momiji turned to try and pay attention to the teacher.

---------------------------

I hope this makes everyone happy! Next time, I'll tell what happened! lol! And this is sad.. I have no friends on my MSN messenger.. I have no life... 


	11. Chapter 11: An Important Picture

Holy crap! I can't believe I was gone for so long! Someone needs to slap me! Also, i got a lot of people saying they'd be my friend... my contact info's on my profile, so there you go. 

Also! One person asked what "danke scheon" meant. I haven't studied my German in a while, but it means "Thank you very much." Just "danke" is "thanks". One thing that the anime didn't keep was that Momiji spoke a lot of German, and messed up on his Japanese a lot. In fact, when he was first introduced, he spoke to Tohru only in German.

Another thing the anime doesn't go into, is how Tohru and Kyoko (her mother) saved Hana and Uo. If you want to read this, tell me, and I'll scan those pages in from my manga. You see Uo as a yankee, and Hana when she couldn't control her electro-poison waves. Plus the crap she had to go through as a child.. it's sad!

------------------------

Chapter 11 : An Important Picture

Arisa Uotani raised an eyebrow, noticing that her best friend seemed a little more dazed than usual. From the way Hana was watching Tohru, she could tell, too. Of course, Hana was probably also listening to those waves that went into her head from everyone. She had developed the ability to control them, yes, but no doubt she wanted to feel Tohru's emotions. It was times like this that Uo wished she had that ability, too.

Lately, Tohru was seen around anger-management boy and the prince less, and with that white-haired Sohma more often. And with how they had walked to class that day, Uo was starting to think that guy liked her little Tohru. She fought back the urge to roll her eyes. All of the Sohmas she knew seemed to like Tohru, even if that writer-guy was a pervert and orange-top said that it didn't count. Now, since she herself liked an older guy, she knew she had no right to say that their ages made any difference. Hell, she figured if anything, it was about time one of those idiots got off their lazy asses and did something. Of course, Hana would get all depressed and motherly again, but maybe she could find herself a guy soon. Then again, she did have one scary bodyguard. Though Megumi did tend to act like a dirty old man at times.

But back to the point at hand, if that white-haired Sohma liked her best friend, she needed to have a little chat with him. No doubt Hana would wanna help. After all, Tohru was like a sister to them, they loved her. She saved both of their lives.

Uo turned back to the teacher, not really caring enough to pay attention, as she began to plot her confrontation with that Sohma guy.

---

Saki Hanajima looked down at her book, hoping no one had seen her watching Tohru. But her friend was giving off such unusual waves today, she found that she couldn't help but wonder about them. Ever since she had begun spending more time with Sohma's, Tohru's waves had altered slightly, but she had still seemed happy. But now, her waves felt more confused and chaotic. As though the girl herself were lost inside her own mind, or she had a deep conflict in her heart.

Hana's empty eyes stared blankly at her book, not even trying to focus on the words as she sifted through the waves flowing directly into her brain. Uo was also concerned, it seemed, but she had already come to a decision. No doubt she had realized that Tohru had been spending more time with one of the younger Sohma cousins, whose waves had interested Hana for a while now. All of the Sohma's had unusual waves, almost inhuman, but this boy's waves spoke of a deep internal conflict, almost as though he had two personalities. At times his waves were calm and peaceful, though still unusual, and others, she could practically feel him raging like a wounded bull. She didn't want to think that that anger could be turned on her beloved Tohru. She and Arisa would no doubt need to speak with the Sohma.

Yes, she needed to inspect these new waves flowing through her mind.

---

Tohru fidgeted with her pencil, trying hard to listen to Mayuki-sensei, but finding that her mind kept returning to the conversation she had shared with Haru that morning, which would in turn make her blush, and she'd be forced to focus on relaxing rather than on what the teacher was saying. She knew she would regret not listening, but at least Yuki was kind enough to tutor her.

But when she heard his voice in her mind, or saw that smile, of course she was going to blush. Especially with what he had said earlier.

--flashback--

Her back still tingled a little where his hand had rested, and she found that she had liked the warmth and gentle pressure that was now gone, but she would never ask him to do that again, after all, it was just a small thing, and he probably didn't mean anything by it.

"Tohru-kun, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." The brunette whipped her head around to look up into a pair of gray eyes.

"S-sorry, Haru-kun?" When he nodded, she blinked in confusion. What did he have to be sorry for? Sometimes he could be cryptic, and this was apparently one of those times. Her confused stare finally seemed to affect him, and he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for listening to your conversation this morning. I heard my name, and was wondering what was going on. I shouldn't have listened." Tohru blushed, having forgotten it already, and simply nodded, not noticing he had moved closer until he spoke again. "But I'm not sorry for what I said about you being pretty." His hand came up and cupped her cheek, causing her blush to deepen. "If I was sorry, then that would mean I regretted saying it, or it was a lie. And I don't regret it, because it was the truth."

She couldn't move. Even if the school fell down on top of her, she felt like she would still be frozen in place, staring with wide, disbelieving eyes at the smiling Ox before her. When his hand moved to brush through her hair before falling back to his side, she just knew she was going to collapse in front of her friend and embarrass herself beyond belief.

Luckily, before she could turn into a pile of goo at the feet of the handsome Sohma, a quiet voice spoke up from behind him.

"My, what wonderful waves this morning..." Hana and Uo had arrived, ready to begin their morning ritual of playing with Tohru's hair (in Hana's case), and talking to their friend.

--end flashback--

Tohru dropped her face into her hands, feeling the heat against her palms to let her know that her blush was back full-force. But she couldn't help it! Everytime that scene replayed in her head, she found herself thinking about what Haru thought about her, what Momiji had said, and the fact that she still had to walk home with him that afternoon.

The bell rang, causing her head to rise before she remembered that she had to see Hatsuharu one more time before they went home, when they all got together to eat lunch.

And it was now lunch time.

But this time, neither Uo, Hana, or Haru showed up, which confused Tohru to no end, though she tried hard not to show it, smiling and laughing with Momiji as Kyo and Yuki argued. And oddly, Tohru found herself missing the three people's presence greatly, and wishing that even one of them would come see her.

She mentally gasped as her mind came to a conclusion. What if Uo and Hana were avoiding her because she had been spending so much time with the Sohma's lately, and they were feeling neglected! Tohru loved her friends, and didn't want either of them upset with her. In fact, she was so focused on her fear of her friends being angry with her, she didn't even notice the bell ringing until a hand waved in front of her face, followed by three concerned voices.

"Honda-san? Are you okay?" Yuki kneeled in front of her, concern lacing his voice.

"Hey, Tohru, you're gonna be late for class if you don't stop spacing out." Kyo was standing a little ways apart from them, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"C'mon, Tohru! Your friends will be waiting for you! No doubt they missed you today!" Momiji, who had been the one waving his hand at her, smiled brightly and nuzzled her shoulder as soon as she stood up.

The group walked together in near-silence until it was time to split up, at which point the blonde Sohma turned to her and smiled brightly, saying something he hadn't said since they first met.

"Sehr hubsch!" Tohru blinked, wondering what had just been said, while Kyo began trying to force the translation from his younger cousin.

Luckily for the Rabbit, Haru appeared soon after and told everyone that they were going to be late if they didn't hurry.

Of course, he was almost late himself, since he had chosen to stand there and watch Tohru walk off with his elder cousins, feeling envious that they shared a class with her. The emotion brought a frown to his face, and he felt Black Haru growl jealously in his mind, trying to break free of the control White Haru tried to keep on him.

Unfortunately for him, Black Haru had no intention of behaving that day.

No one but Momiji noticed when Haru walked into class, his eyes darkened from gray to black, and a small smirk forming on his lips.

--------------------------

Well, there you go! Wonder what Black Haru has to say... Scary! See you soon! I hope this was worth the wait! Oh yeah, before I forget! "Sehr hubsch" is German for "You're so cute!" I think... Natsuki Takeya had Momiji say that to Tohru in the manga when they first met, when he kissed Tohru's cheek and freaked her out. I still think that was funny...


	12. Chapter 12: Dark Picture

Ahhh! I'm back! lol.. Anyway, i've made friends! I'm happy now. Also, I got a site up and running with Hana and Uo's back stories there. 

http/ www. geocities .com / kmlsp/ index .html

Remember to take all of the spaces out! I hope you enjoy it! Also! Thanks to Rubber Duckie! That nice, LONG review, had me in a really good mood, and next thing I knew, I wanted to write more!

-------------------------

Chapter 12: Dark Picture

Momiji glanced at his cousin, recognizing that smirk, those black eyes. It was Black Haru, obviously. But what Momiji couldn't understand was why Black Haru had emerged. Had something happened during lunch? Was that why he had been gone? Unlike most people, the Rabbit didn't really fear this darker, more violent version of his cousin. After all, Black Haru had defended him and Tohru once, and anyone who was willing to help them out, couldn't be all bad, right? The blonde nodded to himself and smiled, hoping Black Haru would behave in class this time, as he started copying his notes down in German, since he still knew that language better than Japanese.

---

Black Haru ignored the teacher, not really caring what he had to say. He knew Momiji could tell he was in full control, and he could hear White Haru in the back of his mind, quietly requesting that, if Black Haru was going to go on a rampage again, not to kill anyone. The darker side rolled his eyes. He hadn't killed anyone yet, and wasn't about to now. Of course, fighting with someone hadn't been forbidden, but that wasn't really what he wanted to do. Usually he'd be glad to challenge Kyo or flirt with Yuki, but right now, the only person Black Haru wanted to talk to was his White half's little girlfriend.

After all, he may be the darker half, but he was still Hatsuharu Sohma. He grinned and leaned back in his seat, even as he remembered what had happened during lunch.

--flashback--

Tohru's two friends were waiting for him as he headed up to the roof, where they had begun eating their lunch together ever since Momiji had offered it as a meeting place for them.

"Hey Sohma, we need to talk to you for a second." The blonde woman had stated, her arms crossed as she looked directly at him. He knew Tohru had told him their names before, but he couldn't remember them.

"Yes, we must speak to you about Tohru-kun for a moment. Don't worry, it won't take long." Those blank eyes, looking oddly like his own, were studying him, and Haru had the feeling she knew more than she appeared to. He followed them to an empty classroom, where the leader of the two sat on one of the desks, legs crossed and leaning back, supporting herself with one hand as she looked out at the Ox though her bangs.

"You and Tohru've been getting pretty close lately. She's even starting to spend less time with Orangey and the Prince, and we thought it'd take a miracle for that to happen. So, what's the deal? You two an item now, or what?" Haru blinked. Apparently, they were both used to getting to the point, though the black-haired girl sat in one of the seats, simply watching them.

"Not really, no." Hatsuharu looked back at the blonde, since she seemed to be the one asking all of the questions.

"But you like her, right?" Now the blonde was leaning forward, one arm moving to rest on her knees. "You wanna go out with her, right?" Had he been the easily embarrassed type, he was sure he might have blushed there. But since he wasn't, obviously, then he just looked blankly back at the girl. No one who had calmly walked around naked in front of Tohru Honda could be considered the easily embarrassed type.

"Your waves are so unique." The quiet voice broke into his thoughts, and he turned to look at the raven-haired girl, slightly confused. "Everyone has waves coming from them, even the dead, though they are often drowned out by the voices of the living. All of the Sohma's have unusual waves, almost inhuman... But you, yours are more chaotic than theirs. Your waves feel as though you have two people inside of you, fighting for supremacy."

The other two in the room just stared at her. After all, Haru was guessing from the way she spoke that she wasn't used to being talkative.

"Jeez, Hana. That's the most I've heard you say all day." The Ox noted that the dark-haired girl was called "Hana", though he knew he'd probably forget it by that afternoon. The blonde turned back to him. "But I suppose you've got a point. Hey, Sohma, you're famous in the school for being as violent as Orangey is. What's to keep you from turning on Tohru? Besides me coming after you and kicking your ass?"

"Ah." Haru said quietly. Now he understood what this was about. They were concerned for Tohru, having heard of his rampages as Black Haru. He wasn't about to try explaining his dark side to these two girls, though. "I haven't hurt her. I only challenged that idiot who yelled at her, and Kyo. I don't fight girls."

The blonde grinned and nodded, getting off the desk.

"Good. And if you ever even think of hurting Tohru, I'll kick your ass. Got it?" The other girl, Hana, stood and looked at them both calmly.

"We wish no pain on Tohru-kun." She looked at the clock on the wall, then slid her eyes over to her friend. "Lunch is almost over. We had best return to class." As quietly as ever, she went to the door and waited until the blonde joined her before walking back to class, leaving Haru with no more than a wave and a "later" from the leader of the pair.

The bell rang before he was able to get to the roof, and so he was left to simply meet up with them before they went to class, and hope Tohru wouldn't mind making something for him to eat after school with Momiji's usual snack.

--end flashback--

Black Haru grinned when the bell rang, glad he had been able to take control after that little conversation. After all, his White side got to talk to her all the time. It was about time he did, too. He had only really spoken with her like this about 3 times.

He gathered his books to put into his locker, seeing as how he never took anything home, and waited for Momiji. He would've ditched the bunny, but he knew that they all had to walk home together, especially since it lessened the chance of transforming.

A frown pulled at his lips as he thought about that. He hated keeping his transformations a secret. Sometimes it just pissed him off. Why should they have to hide, just because they were different? Haru thought back to the last time he had considered the argument, when he had torn apart the classroom. He remembered asking Tohru if she agreed, but she had never answered him.

"Damn it," he muttered as he recalled how his elder cousins had tried to help her by separating them. It was one of the few times where Yuki and Kyo were in agreement with each other.

When Momiji walked over to him, smiling brightly and offering him one of his many lollipops, Black Haru just smirked at him and headed out to the lockers, changing shoes and putting his bag in the locker on top of the school shoes. He personally didn't care about his homework, and he knew White Haru didn't care much, either. Why should they care? It wasn't like his parents were the strict type.

When Tohru and his cousins entered, he smirked at the guys and tried not to laugh when they stared back at him in shock and recognition. Instead, he walked over to the reason for his temporary freedom who was currently changing her shoes and humming happily, unaware of his presence until he spoke.

"Hey Tohru-kun. Miss me at lunch today?" Her wide eyes turned up to him, not used to him acting and talking the way he was. But she seemed to notice his changed features, because she let out a soft gasp and watched him nervously.

"B-Black Haru-kun?" He grinned at her, letting her know that she was right in her assumption. "Black Haru-kun, did something happen? Are you okay?" So she was smarter than she let on, or was her natural optimism,naive innocence,and occasional clumsiness that made her seem so simple sometimes? Then again, he liked that simpleness. So many girls were two-timing, conniving little airheads. Tohru was just... herself.

"Nah, I just wanted to say hi. I don't get to talk to you enough." He reached out and grasped her chin, not caring that he had the attention of everyone there, even his cousins. "I hate how the others get to keep you all to themselves. Maybe you should come live with me, be my housekeeper for a while-" He was cut off by the double blows to the back of his head.

"Dammit..." he muttered as White Haru was forced to the front and he was pushed back into his little corner of his own mind. But he couldn't stay in a bad mood long. After all, Tohru hadn't run from him or been really afraid of him, just concerned as to why he had changed. Black Haru relaxed and allowed his gentler side to have control, content to merely think about the girl for now.

White Haru merely stood up, looking blankly off into space.

"My head hurts."

"Really? You don't say?" Kyo and Yuki sighed and relaxed. It was going to be a long evening.

-------------------------------

Yay! I know, Black Haru didn't get to talk much, but hey! Who said he's not coming back? Black Haru's one of my favorite characters! He'll be back later! But did you honestly think Kyo and Yuki would sit back and LET him talk that way to THEIR Tohru?


	13. Chapter 13: A Bad Picture

I know, I've been gone a while. October's always a busy month for me. There's four birthdays to celebrate, plus I have work and college, plus one of my friends from high school has finally gotten time to hang out with me, and plus... well... I'll be honest. I was reading fanfiction. Lots of fanfiction. TONS of fanfiction...  
-----------------------

Chapter 13 : A Bad picture

Tohru moved around the kitchen, her nerves still a little frayed as she remembered her conversation with Black Haru that afternoon. He hadn't attacked anyone, or been rude or anything. He had said he wanted to talk to her. She found herself wishing Kyo and Yuki hadn't hit him and brought White Haru back. She shook her head, surprised at her thoughts. Of course, fighting was wrong, but they had been trying to look out for her! And now that she thought of it, Haru never did mention where he had been at lunch earlier, just that he was "downstairs". But since the roof was the highest point, that made the entire school "downstairs". She was very curious, but she knew it would be wrong to ask him. She didn't want to push him. 'He'll tell me when he feels ready to,' she thought to herself and smiled, going on with preparing a late lunch for the Ox and a snack for Momiji.

----

Shigure smiled, trying to appear innocent, as he noticed the dark looks Kyo and Yuki were sending Hatsuharu. With a glance at the stoic teenager, he fought the urge to laugh. Apparently, Black Haru had spoken to his little flower. He had to have, otherwise Yuki would be sitting calmly nearby, and Kyo would be off training. Instead, they both acted like they were afraid the Ox would try to talk to their housekeeper, and the only reason they'd be afraid of that, would have to be because of Black Haru. White Haru was too kind and trustworthy to embarrass Tohru much.

Momiji happily talked enough for all of the others, and when he got his snack from Tohru, even Shigure had to admit that the silence was deafening. The Dog sighed. 'This really won't do!'

"This atmosphere is so heavy! We need someone to lighten the mood! I haven't seen you two like this since that trip to the lake. Ah!" Shigure smiled happily and began to skip towards the phone. "That's just who we need! I'll call Aaya!"

The temperature of the air surrounding Shigure seemed to drop a few degrees, and he knew both boys were giving him the angriest, coldest glares yet. Just because the Snake would let someone other than them see Tohru in the designer's newest creations, no doubt. If he invited his friend over now, he might not be alive to greet him when he arrived!

"Eh heh..." Shigure slowly backed away from the phone, then frowned. "What's with you two? Really, Haa-kun finally starts flirting with our little Tohru-kun and you boys act like it's the end of the world!" NOW he did it. Shigure immediately admitted he may have pushed too much again, but he was still disappointed that Haru's attempts didn't seem to make the two boys try harder to win Tohru's hand.

Kyo glared at him hatefully before finally leaving to do his training outside, and Yuki's icy stare finally shifted out towards where his garden was hidden. He appeared to be conflicted, and finally relaxed enough to turn to Tohru, who had been frozen after Shigure's speech, still standing the way she had been at the declaration. This meant she was leaning over, one hand still extended from refilling Haru's tea. The Ox had taken the teapot from her in order to prevent any burning of sensitive areas while in her stunned state. He rather happened to like his current anatomy.

"Honda-san, do you wish to come with me to the secret base?" The question snapped the girl from her daze and she sent Yuki a dazzling smile before hurrying to the kitchen to remove her apron and make sure the stove had been turned off, then hurried back to change her shoes and follow the Rat to his vegetable garden.

"Sensei." At the quiet word, Shigure walked back to the table and smiled at Haru and Momiji.

"It's much lighter here with those two gone, isn't it?" Momiji nodded happily, munching away on the treat his beloved Tohru had given him. "Though I must admit, I wish Yuki hadn't taken my precious flower away!" He sighed heartbrokenly, then looked at Haru when the young man spoke again.

"Sensei. How did you know that?" The novelist thought for a second, trying to figure out what the Ox meant. He could be quite vague sometimes. "How did you know that I was interested in Tohru-kun?" A delighted smile was hidden by a kimono sleeve, and Shigure found himself wishing for his fan.

"It's so obvious, Haa-kun! And I know you can't help yourself, she really is adorable!"

"You're going to end up getting arrested someday, Sensei."

----

Yuki could hear her soft footsteps as she walked beside him, obviously still a little embarrassed from Shigure's announcement. A frown crossed the Rat's features as he remembered how embarrassed she could get and how stressed out she could become due to her embarrassment. He glanced at her, his features softening as he noticed how she appeared so lost. Yuki opened his mouth to remind her that she could talk to him whenever she felt like it, when she spoke first.

"Yuki-kun..?" Large, cerulean eyes turned on him, and he found himself wanting to help her any way possible. Sure, he had felt like this before, after all, she had saved him so long ago, before she had even known who he was, but seeing that look of confusion and worry on her face made him want to help her even more.

"Why do you and Kyo-kun hit Black Haru-kun?" His heart froze in his chest at those words. He had hoped, even if it had been somewhat foolish, that she was going to ask him something like why he was upset, or even if anything needed to be picked or planted. The Rat reminded himself that Tohru was a very kind-hearted person, and she was obviously confused about this. After all, they had done it twice in front of her, and never explained why. Yuki smiled slightly at his friend.

"Sometimes Haru needs a good jolt like that in order to return to normal. If we don't do it when we have the chance, then Black Haru could always end up starting another fight. And we don't want to risk it. I know it seems violent, but really, it's the only method that's worked every time." When she nodded, he relaxed, glad she had accepted his answer. He didn't want her to think he was violent like Kyo. When her face brightened with another of her smiles, he couldn't help but smile back at her.

They spent the rest of their time walking to the garden talking about what needed to be done there today.

----

Kyo frowned in concentration as he threw another punch. He needed to relieve some stress, and this was his preferred way. Besides, he hoped that his constant training and Yuki's lack of, might give him the edge he needed to defeat the damn Rat. He had to beat him soon. His time was almost up.

The Cat shook his head to rid himself of the depressing thoughts, and put himself into his workout even more, really getting into it when he remembered Black Haru's attempt to flirt with Tohru.

"First the Rat, now that damn Haru!" But no matter how much he cared for Tohru, Akito's words kept coming back to haunt him.

"You think you have the right to love!"

Sighing, Kyo tried again to clear his mind and further his training. He had to defeat Yuki. He had to. Even if he couldn't be with Tohru, he wanted to be free to at least be on the Outside, where he could be near her.

----

Hiro watched his mother, worried about her and her clumsiness as she made her way down the stairs.

'Really,' he thought to himself, 'she's almost as clumsy as that stupid woman.' A flash of black drew his attention, and he glanced out of the window. 'Looks like Rin's going out again. I wonder why...'

When the teen was out of sight, he looked back towards where his mother was last seen, only to realize she had gone somewhere else. Frantically, he ran after her to make sure she would be okay.

--------------------

A couple of spoilers there, for the people who didn't read that far in the manga, or only watched the anime. Yes, there's a reason as to why Kyo needs to beat Yuki so badly. Akito made a bet with him. Remember Kazuma's grandfather? Well, Kyo's got until high school graduation to beat Yuki. If he doesn't, he gets locked away until the day he dies. All alone. And another tidbit, Hiro's mother is pregnant, and he shows off his protective tendencies when it comes to her.

And Rin's appeared!


	14. Chapter 14: Trouble With Pictures

Sorry for the long wait! I finally started taking my medications again, and let me tell you, those have some serious kick! I'd be fine before taking them (at least in my opinion), then I'd go and take it, and 30 minutes later, I'm curling up in bed, wanting nothing more than to sleep. Plus, I've found a new anime that I LOVE! It's called "Kyo Kara Maoh!" Yes, it's in English now. There's 3 dvd's out so far, and I bought all 3! I've been watching them non-stop... . Just for those who are interested, here's the summary of the show:

Yuri Shibuya was an average, baseball-loving high school student, or so he thought. One day, while trying to help out a former classmate get away from some thugs, Yuri ends up being put, head-first, into a toilet. But he ends up being flushed into another world, where he finds out that he is, in reality, the Demon King himself, whose spirit had been sent to be born on Earth in order to remain safe until he was old enough to rule over his kingdom; though Yuri thinks it's all a big mistake. Due to an odd custom, Yuri accidentally ends up engaged to a young man named Wolfram, who's beautiful, but arrogant and pissed off a lot. He challenges Yuri to a duel, during which Yuri proves he really IS the Demon King! Now he's got a former queen trying to seduce him (she looks 25!), a kingdom to rule, and a possessive fiancé! But will he be a true King with his new friends, and will love bloom between the Demon King and his fiery Fiancé?

It's really good! Shounen-ai (boy love), magic, lots of funny stuff (who ever heard of a King dressed up in a pink maid's dress!), good fighting scenes, and the occasional fluff between Yuri and Wolfram! (Not to mention all the Bishounen (beautiful men)!)

Here's a pic of the main cast:

www. megami-sama. net/ maruma(underscore)images /walledit03 . png

Take out all the spaces, and put that underscore there! The one in black is the King himself, and the one in blue is his fiancé!

You can see why I would have trouble updating... On with the fic! (You can thank Bonnie for making me update!)

---------------------------------

Chapter 14 - Trouble with Pictures

Tohru hummed happily as she prepared dinner, delighted that Hatori had agreed to stay for dinner, meaning Hatsuharu and Momiji were staying as well. She liked spending time with all of them, especially since it was so much fun, usually. Hatori seemed cold sometimes, but she knew the truth, and respected him for it. She respected all of the Sohma's, really, even those who didn't like her very much. She knew Akito didn't like her, and she didn't know Rin, Kureno,or Hiro well enough to know if they really hated her... But she respected them all. And she was so grateful to them, all of them, even Akito. After all, if Akito hadn't agreed, she wouldn't be living in this house, with these wonderful people, with all of her memories. Yes, she was very grateful to Akito, even if she was afraid of him, and she knew he didn't like her.

Shaking her head to come out of her musings, Tohru hurriedly began adding the last touches to the dishes she had prepared. She had to set the table first, then bring out all of the plates of food, then fill everyone's tea for them...

A hand appeared in her line of view, picking up the items to set the table with. A gasp escaped her mouth as she spun, spoon still in hand, to look at who it was, only to end up hitting Hatsuharu in the face with the back of her spoon.

"Ah! Haru-kun! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there!" The Ox merely looked at her, one hand on the pile of chopsticks and napkins, the other coming up to wipe his cheek. He glanced at his fingertips blankly before lifting them to his mouth and licking them clean.

"Tastes good, Tohru-kun. Sorry for scaring you, I was merely hoping to help out. Hatori's examining Yuki, Momiji was annoying Kyo, and Shigure was reading his paper, so I thought I could help you. Do you mind?" A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and Tohru clasped her hands together, spoon between them, and turned to him fully, her eyes wide and shining.

"Oh! Haru-kun is too kind! I wouldn't wish to burden you!" At this, Haru nodded. He knew her well enough to know that this meant, 'you don't have to, but I would be very grateful if you did'. It was just the way she was. Lifting up the supplies, he glanced at them to make sure there was enough, then smiled as he got an extra one.

"I don't mind, Tohru-kun. But you forgot one. Did you forget Hatori was eating with us, or did you plan on missing dinner?" At the bright blush and startled gasp, the Ox realized she had, indeed, forgotten one of them.

"I'm so sorry!" She looked down, obviously embarrassed or ashamed. "I thought... Well, Haru-kun's lunch was late, and I was worried I made too big of a lunch for you, and that you wouldn't be hungry for dinner..." She turned her eyes up to him, shimmering with what might have been tears. "Please don't be angry, Haru-kun! I was just assuming, and I'm so sorry!" She bowed to him, causing a look of slight shock to settle on his features, which for him meant an open mouth, and slightly widened eyes. Finally, this melted into a small smile and he rested a hand on top of her bowed head.

"It's all right, Tohru-kun. You're right, I'm not really hungry, I just didn't like the idea of missing a meal that you prepared. I thought I could at least try to eat some. It's understandable. Thank you for thinking of me, though." He patted her head gently, and watched as she stood and smiled brightly at him, his hand still on her head. Then she seemed to remember the food, and spun back around to check on it, causing her hair to be mussed due to his hand. He merely smiled and took his hand away, counting the utensils again before heading to the table and setting it.

When he returned to the kitchen, he saw that in his absence, she had already poured the tea and had them sitting on a tray, ready to be served. Since she was busy putting food onto the plate, Haru took it upon himself to serve the drinks, earning quite a few surprised looks from the other Zodiac members.

"Haa-kun! How kind of you to help my little flower!" Hatsuharu turned his empty, gray eyes to Shigure, who smiled brightly. "Maybe I should see if Aaya could make an apron for you!" At this, Kyo began to laugh, but Momiji seemed excited about the idea, and began asking Shigure about whether or not he could have one, too.

Luckily for all of them, Tohru entered with the food and began to set it out for them. Momiji's delighted cries resulted in the reappearance of Yuki and Hatori, both looking rather annoyed. No doubt, the Rat had put up a fight again. He hated getting monthly check-ups, and it got on Hatori's nerves when he tried to skip them.

Dinner was relatively peaceful, which meant that no fights were started, no dishes were broken, and Shigure refrained from teasing Tohru too much.

----

Rin frowned as she made her way to Shigure's house. She hadn't been there in a while, and she couldn't help but wonder over the rumors she had been hearing. It had just been Momiji talking to Hatori, but it was the fact that it was Momiji that made her believe it. After all, the kid was usually right. She hated that.

After all, if it was true, then Hatsuharu Sohma, the Ox of the Chinese Zodiac, HER ex-boyfriend, was currently flirting with that little girl that she had met with Yuki in the woods that time. She couldn't bring herself to HATE the girl, but she didn't know her very well, and therefore, didn't like her much. Especially with the stories Hiro had told her. Sure, she didn't sound like she was that bad of a person, just an idiot. But still, Rin wanted to find something out. She may have dumped Haru, and she may have moved on, but she'd be damned if that girl was going to just drag her cousin along. It was already obvious Yuki liked her. And from what Momiji said, it was obvious that both the Rabbit and the Cat liked her as well.

These thoughts caused her frown to deepen. She'd find out just what that little brat really thought about Haru. If she was just dragging him along, and planned on breaking his heart again, Rin would make sure that it never happened. Sure, Rin had been the one to break his heart first, but that was different!

The heels of her boots ground into the dirt as she made her way down the road leading to what had recently become the Sohma's favorite place to be.

----

Tohru smiled as she washed the dishes, happily handing a plate to Yuki to dry off. He always seemed to want to help her, but this was one of the few things he could do well. She had seen what happened after he had tried folding laundry. So he stuck with helping her wash and dry dishes. When she heard the front door open, she wondered if maybe Kyo or someone had gone outside. But when a somewhat familiar voice was heard asking for her, she froze in her spot, her eyes wide.

Footsteps were heard coming her way, and she hurriedly handed the next dish to the Rat before drying off her own hands and turning to greet her unexpected visitor. At the sight of angry dark eyes and long dark hair, Tohru knew something was wrong. After all, the Horse of the Zodiac had never come to see her before.

"I-Isuzu-san?" She bowed politely to the girl, hoping her nerves weren't too obvious.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" Yuki was watching his cousin, no less surprised than the others who had already seen her.

"I'm here to talk to her." Was the only answer he got before she turned a glare on him. "Go away, Yuki." He sighed, knowing better than to argue with her, and merely set down the dish before going back to the living room.

"You." Rin turned her glare on the nervous girl. "Come with me." With that, she spun around and went back to the front door to put on her boots, listening to the soft footsteps behind her. No one bothered to ask what she wanted, wisely keeping their mouths shut, in her opinion. Once she saw that the other girl had her shoes on, she opened the door and stepped out, hearing the door slide closed as she was followed. Not bothering to look back, Rin led her out into the woods before turning on the girl, glaring still.

"Now." She rested one hand on her hip, the other coming up to grab the front of Tohru's dress, pulling her closer. "You and I are gonna talk. Understand?"

Tohru merely nodded, too nervous to open her mouth, and wondering what the Horse wanted to talk to her about. Then she remembered, this was Haru's ex-girlfriend! Her eyes widened, which caused Rin's eyes to narrow.

"Guessing you figured out what I want to talk about. Then let's not waste time."

---------------------------

Uh... I know, I'm pure evil... But hey! Some Haru and Tohru this time, plus you get to expect a "girl talk". Lol.. I've only seen Rin's character a few times, so forgive me if she's too out of character. I'm trying!


	15. Chapter 15: Confrontational Picture

Okay, I'm back again! We've been having some problems here at home, but I finally got a chance to sit and write. Just a warning, though, I'm in a bad mood today, so I think it'll be easier for me to get into Rin's character. Wish me luck!

---------------------------

Chapter 15 - Confrontational Picture

Rin let go of Tohru's dress and crossed her arms over her chest, giving the other girl a glare. Of course, the young housekeeper was beyond being nervous and had started to become frantic with worry. After all, Hatsuharu's ex-girlfriend had come to talk to her, and there was only one real reason Tohru could think of.

"I don't feel like staying here long, so don't talk unless I tell you to, got it!" Tohru merely nodded, already getting into the habit of staying silent. "Fine. You know who I am, so I'm guessing someone told you. Probably Momiji, he can't keep his mouth shut. That's why I'm here. I heard that you and Haru are starting to get close enough to each other to be sucking up the other's air. I wanna make it clear that I don't give a damn how much everyone else likes you, if you're playing him, then I'll kill you. Understood?"

Tohru merely nodded again, her eyes wide in fear.

"Good. You don't seem like a complete idiot, so I'm gonna ask you some questions, and I want an honest answer. Each time you lie to me, I'm gonna break one of your fingers. Got it?" The other girl merely nodded again, fighting the urge to curl her hands into fists for the simple reason that the Horse wouldn't be able to get to her fingers. But it didn't really matter, Tohru didn't like lying and knew better than to try against this person.

"Fine. Question one. What do you think of Kyo?" This hadn't been expected, really. But that had been Rin's point. The more off-guard a person is caught, the more honest the answer.

"Kyo-kun's my friend. He may seem angry all the time, but I know he has this sweet smile hidden inside him. He's a really good person." Tohru mentally crossed her fingers, hoping her answer would be accepted. Rin's expression didn't change though, she just kept glaring angrily as she asked the next one.

"Question two. What do you think of Yuki?"

"Yuki-kun was my first friend besides Uo-chan and Hana-chan, and has been so very kind to me! He acts just like a prince, and he's always been very supportive of me." As these words were delivered, she had begun to fiddle with the hem of her dress, looking down at it in order to try and avoid the Horse's angry gaze.

One by one, Tohru was asked about her feelings for each Zodiac member, even Akito, where she tried her best to explain her feelings. The only people Rin didn't ask about was herself and Haru. Of course, Rin had no intention of asking the girl how she felt about her. She didn't really give a damn what the stupid little idiot thought about her. But she seemed the type to like everyone, and to find the good in people. Even she had to admit that she could see why her ex would be interested in the timid girl.

"Now tell me about Haru."

Tohru looked up at the Horse, a small blush appearing on her face. Immediately, Rin took notice and tapped her fingertips on her arm, waiting to hear the answer.

"Haru-kun has always been very kind to me, and he's helped me out so much! He always seems to know just what I'm thinking, and is very polite. He works hard to make sure everyone's happy, even when it inconveniences him. Without hesitation, he just decides to do things, and he does them. Oh! but you might think that's a bad thing. I suppose I mean that he's the type who's determined, even though it's hard to notice it sometimes." Tohru smiled up at the other girl brightly, hoping that she hadn't been too confusing, especially when there was no response.

"And Black Haru?"

"Black Haru-kun is nice, though sometimes I don't understand what he means when he says things that tend to make Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun angry. He's never hurt me, though, and he's even stood up for Momiji and I before. Sometimes I get a little nervous around him, but he's been nothing but kind to me!" The girl was still smiling, and honestly, it was really starting to get on Rin's nerves.

'Damn, she's just so HAPPY all the time!' The Horse thought over the answers, trying to figure out if Tohru held the Ox in any higher position than the rest of the Sohmas. She didn't care if the idiot was staring at her now, she needed to figure this out before she did anything else. The fact that mentioning Haru had caused a blush and a smile made Rin wonder, and she focused her dark eyes on her prey again.

"So, you're telling me you LIKE Haru, right? You wanna be his girlfriend?" Among the Sohmas, there were only a few of them that were this blunt, and Rin was one of them.

"Ah!" Tohru's blush deepened as her eyes widened to what seemed like impossible proportions. Immediately, her hands starting waving in the air as she spoke very rapidly. "Ah! I never thought of that! I know Haru-kun could do so much better and would never want to be stuck with me! There's many girls out there who are prettier and smarter and nicer and I know he could have any one of them! I'm nothing compared to you, let alone to the rest of the girls in the world, and I would never dare to dream that I could be good enough for him!"

Rin's frown lessened, though by no means did it go away entirely.

"I didn't say 'Will you be his girlfriend', I asked if you WANT to. It's a yes or no answer!" Tohru blinked, not sure what to say. After all, how does one respond to a question like that from a person like this? If you say yes, then you run the risk of making them angry for possibly stepping into territory that they believe is theirs. However, if you say no, then it could cause some unknown complications.

"I..." Rin sighed in frustration and annoyance.

"Dammit! Just answer me! I don't care if you do or don't! I've moved on in my life! I just want an honest answer, yes or no!" Her prey seemed to shrink back in fear, which did nothing to calm the already annoyed girl. Here she was, staying out late, to talk to this idiot, and she can't even answer a stupid question!

"I... um..." Tohru blushed as she tried to think. She really needed her mother's advice at a time like this. After all, she had never really analyzed her feelings for any of the Sohma's beyond being friends. She didn't know if she wanted to be Hatsuharu's girlfriend. Frantically, she began to scour her mind for something, anything, that her mother could have said to help her in this situation.

"Tohru," her mother's voice rang inside her mind, "sometimes, people lie to make others feel better. They call those 'white lies'. But a lie is still a lie. And all lies do is cause problems. If we tell one lie, no matter how small, we find ourselves having to build more lies to support it, until we forget about being honest, and lose ourselves in it. A person might also lie because it's easy. Being honest can be very hard, especially when it involves being honest with yourself. No matter what, the best way out is not the easiest. Be a better person than those who lie, Tohru. Be an honest person, and grow stronger because of it."

Tohru took a shaky breath and held it in for a second before releasing it, trying to come to terms with her own feelings. She was always happy to see the Ox, and was delighted when he would walk her home and stay for dinner. Of course, she was always happy about the others, but it just felt a little different with him. Like someone had tickled her too much and she couldn't stop smiling. He wasn't the best at things, but he put his heart into them and tried hard. He was always kind to her, no matter how he felt, and she found herself wishing that, yes, they could be closer.

Rin raised an eyebrow when the girl in front of her stopped trembling and gave her a slightly nervous, but determined look.

"I... I DO like Haru-kun... I'm not sure I'd want to be his girlfriend yet, but I do want to be closer to him..."

"'Yet'?" Tohru's eyes widened and her face flushed red again.

"Ah... well... um... You see... I'd like to become closer to Haru-kun before I start considering that..." The Horse uncrossed her arms, one hand moving to rest on her hip as she grabbed Tohru's chin in the other, pulling her face closer and forcing her to look into the other's eyes.

"Now you listen to me. I've said it before, and I'm saying it again. If you hurt him, I'll personally kill you. Haru likes you, and I'm glad he's finally getting over me, because I sure as hell don't plan on taking him back. So if you're gonna end up falling in love with him, then you'd better be serious about it! Do you understand me!"

"Y-yes, Isuzu-san." Tohru merely looked back at the girl, deciding it would be better not to struggle. When her chin was released, she continued to watch the Horse's eyes.

"Good. Don't tell anyone what we talked about, got it!" At Tohru's nod, Rin snorted in annoyance and turned on her heel, walking back towards the road. Once she was out of sight, a smile crept onto the housekeeper's face.

'Isuzu-san... she's a lot like Kyo-kun. They both act angry, but deep inside, they do care about others. Kyo-kun cares for Shishou-san, and Isuzu-san cares for Haru-kun. I hope... someday... that I get to know her better.' The sound of voices calling her name brought her out of her musings, and she hurried towards the house, hoping that no one had been too worried about her.

"Tohru!" Momiji, of course, was the first to see her and run towards her, practically leaping into her arms and causing himself to transform. Haru was walking calmly behind him, his face as blank as usual except for the concern in his eyes.

"We were about to send Yuki and Kyo out to find you. For some reason, they didn't want me to go..." Tohru looked at him closely, and focused on the sound of his voice and how she felt when he was standing in front of her, talking to her, worried about her.

"Don't worry," she replied happily, smiling brightly at him with the yellow bunny in her arms. "Everything's okay."

---------------------------------

There you go! No cliffhanger this time! I hope I got everyone's character's pretty well... I'm kinda out of it right now.


	16. Chapter 16: A Forgotten Picture

Wow! That's what I call a long wait! I was starting to just shrug it off, saying "I'm sure they've either forgotten or stopped caring by now." Then I get an email from someone saying they hadn't forgotten my fic, and was still waiting, but knew that things happened. I was so grateful... So I typed up this chapter, just for them! For future reference, there's not many left. I will _not _be having them kiss in this, and for one very good reason. In my Japanese culture studies, I found out that a kiss is something that is _not_ done in public, not even in front of families. It's more like sexual foreplay than a sign of affection. So, they won't kiss, but I WILL leave them a nice fluffy ending. Honestly, I think there might be _maybe_ one or two more chapters after this... 

As to what took so damn long... _Many_ new manga and anime interests... I'm currently writing 2 Naruto fics... I quit college and now work full-time, which _seriously_ crushes spare time. (since I wrote during class) Not to mention, the Sims 2 is addictive...

Btw, another reason I didn't update.. Last time I read it, I said... "That's a nice place to end. A nice, open ending. Nothing set in stone, but everything seems to be going smoothly." But people insisted, and I must admit, I did need to clear up the deal with Akito, huh? So, here we go!

----------------------------

Chapter 16 : A Forgotten Picture

A small bird flitted about to land gently onto a pale, thin hand. A cold voice cut through the room, directed at a person kneeling on one of the cushions reserved for guests.

"Really, Hatori. If you want to keep secrets from me, don't let that rabbit talk about them where the servants can hear. Do you have any idea how angry I was when I found you were keeping secrets from me? Well? Do you?"

"Nothing had been decided yet. We didn't want to trouble you with something that might come to nothing by itself."

"Liar!" The bird flapped its wings in fear, taking to the air as the sickly man rose from his place on the floor. "How _dare_ you lie to me! Never forget, I am your _God_!" Objects began to fly around the room, a vase of formerly arranged flowers here, a small table there. All was destroyed as Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma family, threw one of his famous tantrums. Finally, he regained enough composure to smirk coldly at the doctor still kneeling before him.

"Take me to her. Right now."

-------

Tohru smiled up at the sun as she made her way back from the secret base. It had been almost two weeks since she had last spoken to Isuzu-san, and though Yuki and Kyo seemed a little quieter than normal, it may have simply been because Hatsuharu and Momiji were at their home almost every day. The only days Haru missed were Sundays and days spent at his Shishou's, with Kyo. On those days, she and Yuki would brush up on her tutoring, which she really was grateful for, seeing as how she needed the help so much. She was horrified at the thought of failing another test. How could she live up to her promise to her mother if she kept doing so badly? If she didn't have Yuki to help her through, she was sure she would have a much harder time.

As she arrived at the house, even before her hand had touched the door, a very familiar laugh floated through the air, making every nerve in her body stand on end. Did the young rat know his elder brother was here? And why was Ayame-san here, anyway? Was he visiting Shigure, or Yuki himself? Though they seemed to be getting along better, she had the feeling Yuki still had to push himself to not hurt his sibling.

Taking a deep breath to relax herself, she slid open the door and stepped into the entryway, pausing to take off her shoes and set them in the appropriate place facing the doorway, beside quite a few other pair. The elegant shoes were obviously Ayame's, the small pair beside them, in a pale blue, had to belong to Momiji, and there was Kyo's beside Haru's black boots. Plus Yuki, Shigure, and herself, that meant a dinner for seven needed to be planned and prepared.

The sight that greeted her, though, was enough to make her forget about dinner.

"Tohru-kun's back!" A delighted blonde ran to her, his brand new apron flapping as he made his way, until it finally fell to the ground due to a certain bunny's transformation.

"Ah! Momiji-kun! Your apron! Or, is it not your apron?" Holding a happily squirming bunny in one hand, she reached for the discarded cloth at her feet, only to be interrupted by the flamboyant creator of said clothing.

"Of course it's his apron, Tohru-kun! Can't you tell by the exquisite embroidery I performed, just because my dear Gure-san requested it? Of course, I made Haru's as well, and I must admit, it came out just as I had imagined it! Truly, I don't see how even Yuki could disagree at how talented I am! But please, feel free to praise me in his absence!" Ayame posed proudly in the middle of the room, knowing his new favorite customer would gush praises as she so often did. He wasn't disappointed.

"You made Haru-kun's apron, too? Ayame-san truly is so talented! They're so cute!" Tohru lifted up the fallen smock, Momiji crawling up to sit on top of her head as she held it out to get a better look at it. The cloth was a pale blue with the occasional white flower, and in the center was a yellow bunny with brown-tipped ears. Momiji's zodiac form. Which meant on Haru's... Her eyes slid over to the one folded up beside the boy. Gray eyes followed hers and he silently held up his own, letting it unfold so she could see. It was black cloth, with odd white spots that seemed to be various sizes of a traingular shape. His didn't have a cow on it, however there was what appeared to be a small onigiri in the corner of the bottom, only obvious due to the umeboshi in the center of it.

"Ah! You've noticed my perfect embroidery! I must admit, I was confused as to why Gure-san insisted on an onigiri design for our beloved Haru, but once he explained, I simply _had_ to make more of them!" Looking closer, Tohru could tell that _all _of the white spots on the black apron were onigiri, and blinked up at the proud snake in confusion.

"Sensei." Haru finally spoke up, turning his blank look on the innocent-acting author. "Why did you request riceballs? Even cows would have made more sense." The dog smiled brightly.

"Well, I thought you might be helping my little flower in the kitchen sometimes, and I noticed she seemed to like onigiri, and thought she would like to see you in it! I would've given it to Tohru-kun, but Aaya insisted on making her a special one. Momiji's is mostly for looking cute and occassionally helping clean, since he seems to take a little after Yuki-kun when it comes to cooking."

"Ah! Speaking of my dear Yuki, here he is!" The snake made his way to his shocked little brother and embraced him. "Admit it, Yuki, you're so delighted to see me, it's made you unable to speak! But there's no need to worry! I know how much you really missed me!" Without even realizing it, Tohru moved to sit down next to Hatsuharu, her mind already going back to what she could possibly make for dinner... Oden? Tempura soba? Maybe unagi donburi?

"You made Tohru a special apron?" Momiji's voice broke into the conversation, and the annoyed rat made his way to his cousin, lifting him from Tohru's head and setting him down on the floor in the next room. "But Yuki! I wanna see Tohru's new apron!" Ayame sighed dramatically and sat back down by Shigure, looking pained.

"Mine insisted upon double-checking the measurements and add a nice touch or two. I did warn her not to do too much, since I don't want our poor Tohru-kun, overwhelmed, but Mine just loves to dress her up. You simply _must_ come by more often, or else Mine might decide to begin making house visits!" He smiled at her from across the table. "Now, how about some tea?"

Immediately she was up and bowing in apology before racing off to the kitchen, a loud noise alerting them to Momiji's return to normal before he called out an offer to help while Kyo and Yuki yelled at Ayame for treating Tohru like a servant again. Minutes later, each Sohma member was receiving their own cups of tea, not even bothering to look surprised when the doorbell rang. Shigure simply smiled at the rest of them.

"Haa-san's early tonight! He must want to share in your delicious food as well, Tohru-kun!" Aaya immediately stood, delighted.

"Ha'ri's here! I simply _must_ tell him how Yuki greeted me so warmly today! He never did answer when I called earlier!" With that, the snake made his way to the front door while Momiji began begging for Tohru to tell him what she was planning to make for dinner, and offering suggestions.

"Ha'ri! I've been waiting all day to tell you-" The fact that something was able to cut off even the persistent Ayame Sohma was something to worry about, and so Yuki stood and made his way to the entryway, only to freeze at the sight that greeted him. The rest of the group, waiting for the return of the brothers and new guest, weren't paying full attention, but it was obvious from the quiet tension that they were listening. So when Yuki gasped in shock, they all heard the name that accompanied it.

"Akito!"

Shigure's easy-going demeanor was gone, and he was givingKyo, Hatsuharu and thenow-frightened Momiji a penetrating look.

"Seems like the secret's out. Tohru-kun, would you mind going with Kyo-kun, Haa-kun and Momitchi to Yuki-kun's secret base? You and Kyo are the only ones who know the way, I believe. Haa-san, Aaya and I will try to calm down Akito, and we'll send Yuki out to you as soon as we can. Don't worry about dinner, we can order something. Now hurry!" Shigure stood and put his hands in his sleeves, a polite smile appearing on his face as he left the room, heading for the entryway. Instantly, Hatsuharu, Kyo, and Momiji headed with Tohru out of the back door, leaving their house shoes and socks behind, not being able to put on their normal shoes.

They had only just gotten into the wooded area behind the house when a soft voice spoke up.

"He thought this would happen." The group spun to see Kureno Sohma, watching them try to sneak away. "He said he was sure one of you would try to spirit Honda-san away in hopes of protecting her." The rooster stepped toward them and looked at the girl for a moment, glancing at the cheek that had already been a victim of Akito's anger. "Try to move quieter. Momiji and Honda-san can't help it, but shouldn't your martial arts training have helped you at least know not to make loud crashes through the woods while making an escape?" They just stared at him, as he turned around and walked back towards the house, leaving them free to run.

They hadn't gone far before the sounds of an Akito tantrum began.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru spun around, wanting to help her friend, only to have Kyo grab her arm.

"Idiot! If you go back there, Yuki'll end up even worse. Akito's here to find _you_, after all!" She still stared worriedly in the direction of the house, and finally the cat sighed. "Fine, I'll go back and try to drag the damn rat away!" He glared at Haru in warning before spinning around and running back to the house. Momiji looked up at Tohru nervously.

"Maybe we should go to Kyo and Haru's shishou's house? Akito won't look there, right? Or maybe one of Torhu's friends?" Tohru instantly shook her head.

"I don't want to trouble anyone! We should be fine at the secret base, right?" Hatsuharu nodded and took her hand, leading her and Momiji farther into the woods before finally asking for directions to find out which way the base _was_ exactly.

"I wonder why Akito-san is looking for me..." Tohru looked down, distressed, and Momiji gripped her hand comfortingly.

"Is this the base?" Haru asked, looking around at the small vegetable field. When Tohru nodded, he sighed and sat on a nearby tree stump. "Then I suppose... we should just wait."

----------------------

Akito knows about Tohru and is coming after her! Noooo! Will she escape the head of the family's wrath, or will Kureno spill where they are? Will I update this again in less than a month! I sure hope so! See you then!


	17. Chapter 17: A Frightening Picture

You know those days where you just _know_ there's something you forgot? Well, today was like that. At 3:15, I figured it out. I promised to update this fic today! AHHHH! 

So, here's your new chapter, courtesy of two girls who decided to email me personally and request an update soon. Thanks! Sometimes I just need a little nudge (translated as: a fire under my ass) to get me to do something.

Btw, it was over a month. (read my author's note at the bottom of last chapter)

---------------

Chapter 17 : A Frightening Picture

Akito was _furious_.

How _dare_ Shigure grab his arm! How _dare_ that monster burst in here and show itself in front of him! Yuki was _his_. He _owned_ Yuki. He had bought him from his parents, and was _his_ to own til the day he died. The only thing he was happy about so far was the proof that the Rat was obviously still terrified of him. But the fact that his elder brother, that _idiot_ snake, was standing in front of him, trying to divert the wrath from _his _Yuki, only aggravated him more. This was all _her_ fault. She was changing them, making them think they could possibly get out, away from him. How _dare_ she put such thoughts in their heads!

He wouldn't let her get away with it. She would be punished. He would simply have to order Hatori to erase her memories. The Dragon had always followed his orders faithfully, even when ordered to erase his own fiancee's memories. No one could deny him! Hatori would erase her memories, and then they'd send her far away. China, or maybe America. He didn't know, nor did he care. So long as she was away from _his_ belongings. For that's all they are, after all.

"Kureno." He stated somewhat calmly, trying to focus on the next course of action. The Rooster had entered the room and was looking at him passively. "Well? Where'd they go?" He couldn't help the smile of pure glee on his face when the others look horrified. They really should've known by now that he wasn't stupid. And he was very angry at them all for underestimating him. The brunette merely shook his head, lighting his master's rage again.

"I didn't see them. They may have taken another way, or perhaps they're not here. Their shoes are still at the door, but perhaps they took another pair?" The zodiac members were ready for the next explosion, and in the confusion of flying objects and hate-filled screams, Kyo was able to grab his cousin and pull him away from the house, Ayame standing in front of them to help prevent them from being seen as they fled. Now it was just the Mabudachi Trio against Akito. Though Kureno seemed to be on their side, they knew better than to depend on him. He wasn't on any side, really.

When the absence of the monstrosity and _his_ Yuki came to Akito's realization, he fumed even more. Finally, he turned on Hatori and began screaming directly at him. No more trying to talk to her about staying away. No more threats. No more not-so-subtle pushes away.

"Hatori! I _order_ you to _erase her memories!_" Everyone in the room froze. Akito had threatened this before, of course, but he had never ordered it done. At one point, he had thought of her as one of his pawns as well. And now he had declared her memories to be taken from her. Would the young doctor, who had never refused Akito in his life, do so now? Shigure tried not to let his fear show on his face, but Aaya was too emotional, and you could see the worry lines developing as they watched their best friend and cousin.

------

"No."

Momiji whined and pleaded, but Hatsuharu Sohma would not budge on this.

"I don't seehow transforming could help us." The blond pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's simple! I'm just gonna go towards the house and see if they're gone or if someone's coming!" Haru shook his head again.

"No."

"Why not!" Tohru stepped forward, smiling at the bunny.

"What if Momiji-kun transforms back while he's gone? And he gets caught? Akito-san might hurt him, and I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me." As she finished, her face became sad, no doubt wondering how much pain was already being administered to the family because of her.

With a sigh, Hatsuharu made his way over to the saddened girl and patted her head gently. She took too much blame on herself, sometimes.

"Momiji, you stay here. If you need to, take her over to Shihan's house. I'll go and -" An annoyed voice cut in.

"You'll go and get lost is what you'll do. Just sit down and wait." Into the clearing walked Kyo, Yuki hurrying past him to check on Tohru. Once certain she was okay, he tried to look over his garden, secretely hoping he could find a new place for his secret base... This one was no longer a secret. Of course, Tohru would know. But no one else. Especially not the stupid cat. He sent a glare in the orange-haired teen's direction, and received an angry glare in return.

'Stupid cat.'

'Damn rat!'

They didn't have to say a thing, it was obvious what they were thinking, then Tohru cleared her throat nervously.

"Um... I wonder why Akito-san came to Shigure-san's house today?" At this, a certain blond let out a cry and tackled her in a flying hug, a cloud of smoke revealed a yellow bunny clinging onto her shoulder, crying hysterically.

"It's all my fault! I'm so sorry! I didn't know they'd tell!" Everyone focused on the rabbit as it trembled in her arms. "I was talking to Ha'ri about you and Haru! And after he left, I found out some of the maids heard us! I begged them not to tell anyone, but-"

"But they talked. Stupid women! Always gotta gossip about something in that damn house!" Kyo's red eyes were narrowed in an angry glare as he looked away. Yuki sighed and petted Momiji's back.

"They probably didn't mean for Akito to find out, either. No doubt they were talking amongst themselves, and Akito or someone who didn't know not to tell, found out." Kyo snorted angrily again.

"No one would've found out if they all kept their damn mouths shut!" Haru's voice broke through the Cat's rantings, though.

"What did you say? What did they hear?" At this, if Momiji had been in his human form, he was sure he'd be blushing. Instead, he slipped behind Tohru's neck, hiding under her hair and poking his head out from behind her other shoulder, his front paws gripping onto the fabric for dear life.

"Just that... I was wondering... If you were gonna ask Tohru-chan out soon..." He noticed the glares he was receiving from a pair of angry teens, and tried to hide behind a brown lock of hair. But he was plucked out from his safe place, only to be placed in the lap of the girl holding him.

"Momiji-kun'll fall if he stays there." She said and smiled down at him, stroking his fur gently. He allowed himself to relax a little, while the two angry teenagers silently fumed until the tense silence was broken with Shigure's cheerful voice calling out to them.

"Ah! Where's my little flower gone? Did one of the boys try to steal you away and marry you before I could? That's no fair! Wahh! Give her back!" Kyo and Yuki immediately turned their dark glares on the Dog as he came into the clearing, Hatori and Ayame behind him.

"Well, Akito's left. Though I think he's gone to look elsewhere for Tohru-kun." Shigure patted her head gently, then his face turned serious. "However..."

"However?" Yuki took a step closer, noticing that even his older brother was subdued.

"I have been ordered to erase Honda-kun's memory." There it was. Their worst fear, realized. "I couldn't argue. I agreed that when I saw Honda-kun, I would erase the Sohma family from her memory." Momiji clung tighter in fear, and the three male teens were immediately standing behind her. "Unfortunately, it's too dark right now for me to see anything." Hatori was looking off towards the woods, taking a drag of his cigarette before breathing out the smoke.

"And besides, there was no time period set!" Ayame finally joined in, his usual hyperactiveness returning. "The Princess has been saved once again!" He laughed as his younger brother made his way over to yell at him, while the others relaxed. Hatori gathered up Momiji and took him off so he could turn back and dress. While the others argued, Tohru wrapped her arms around herself, still too shaken at the idea of losing her memory to join in the conversation. But a hand on her head drew her out of her worrying.

"Don't worry," Haru said quietly. "You won't lose your memories. We won't let it happen." He gave her a small smile, and she smiled back.

"Thank you... Haru-kun..." She looked down, trying to think what her mother would say, the warm hand on her head being more soothing than most people would have thought.

------------------

Well! The danger with Akito has passed! For now. After all, he knows where she goes to school. I've got a big idea planned for the next chapter, though! Can we say, "Black Haru"? Also, I got a badge with Haru in both his cow form and human form with the words "Grade A Beef" under it. Oh, so true!


	18. Chapter 18: A Black Picture

Hi again! Sorry for the delay, I meant to update a couple weeks ago.. but working full time, and having a **_huge _**fight with my dad (we're talking he was Akito, I was Yuki) I really wasn't in the mood. It took days just to calm down.

---------------

Chapter 18, A Black Picture

Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma family, smirked cruelly as he approached the building. Tohru Honda could hide from him, but she had to come to school. He could corner her there. Opening the door, he fixed his most polite smile on his face and allowed Hatori and Kureno to lead him to the office. Once they arrived, Akito introduced himself and requested to speak with Tohru Sohma privately about an urgent matter. With a blush, the secretary immediately called for the girl, and led him to a conference room for them to meet in. Akito sat down, Kureno and Hatori standing directly behind him, and waited.

Moments later, the door opened to reveal the person he had requested, flanked by Hatsuharu, Momiji, Yuki, and Kyo. He could see two girls standing in the hall, no doubt trying to come in. Realizing that if he had to erase Tohru's memories, he might as well erase her friends', he bade them enter, though he was inwardly seething at the small army the girl had brought. Not to mention one of the girls was staring at Kureno, who had seemed to freeze behind him.

"I requested for just Honda-san. The two girls may stay, but the rest of you may leave. I'll speak to you later." He waited for them to obey, only to frown when they remained still. "I said go away!" They still stayed. Akito finally stood. "This is all your fault." He sneered at the girl, who seemed to want to run at his glare. "Why can't you just stay out of our family's business? We were happy before you came along. I warned you to stop trying to ruin that, but you simply can't listen, can you!" He noticed the two girls were watching him, the blonde looking ready to fight and the brunette watching him with empty, blank eyes.

"I wasn't trying to ruin it, I just want to be friends with all of the Sohmas... Even you, Akito-san. I want to be your friend, but everything I do angers you. I don't mean to, really. I'm sorry. But I'm not sorry I made friends with everyone. And I still want to be your friend." Akito's eyes narrowed. Oh, he'd heard this before. They wanted to 'be friends' and then they'd use their power of being Akito's friend to do whatever they want. He wasn't about to allow that. Furious, his hand snapped out and he slapped her hard, causing her head to turn to the side. Her friends were immediately standing in front of her.

"Okay, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but no one hurts our little Tohru!" The blonde girl stated angrily, glaring back at the head of the Sohma house. The other girl was holding the evil girl and rubbing her back, speaking quietly to her. Akito began to laugh.

"I think that I am the Jade Emperor. And I can do whatever I want. But you won't need to remember it. Hatori!" He turned to the doctor, who was making sure not to look directly at Tohru. "Erase these girls' memories. Let them remember nothing of the Sohma family." He smirked coldly, going back to Kureno and leaning against him, only to stiffen when he heard a familiar voice.

"Why? Because Tohru-kun wants to be your friend?" They all turned to look at Haru, who was watching Akito with calm gray eyes.

"I'll tell you why, my stupid ox, though I'm sure you won't understand. It's because no one _wants_ to be my friend, and I detest liars and troublemakers like her. So she will be sent away." At this, Hana stepped forward.

"I may not know you, but I know Tohru. She truly does wish to be your friend. And your waves... they are not so much angry, as they are afraid. Why are you afraid of Tohru?" Akito's eyes widened before he snarled viciously and reached out, grabbing the Honda girl and throwing her at Hatori's feet, forcing the doctor to look at the girl.

"Hatori! I _order _you! Erase her memories, _now_!" Suddenly, he was shoved from behind, causing him to fall forward and have to be caught by Kureno. Livid, he turned to see who had dared, only to meet with a pair of angry black eyes.

"Touch her again, and I'll kick your ass myself." Those who knew what had happened immediately began to pull the others away. Akito was famous for his temper tantrums, but Haru could be pretty damn scary, too. "You call _me _stupid," he continued, "and yet after all your wanting us to stay close to you, when someone comes along who _actually wants_ to be your friend, you try to erase her memories? I may be stupid, but you're a freaking idiot."

The two stared at each other angrily, until Akito began to laugh.

"The fool ox wants to lecture _me_? As much as you threaten me, you wouldn't _dare -_" He was cut off when Kureno pulled him back, just barely missing a swing by the Black Ox.

Hurriedly, Tohru moved between them, looking pleadingly at Haru before turning to Akito.

"Please, I really do want to be your friend. You seem like you'd be a nice person, if I wasn't always making you angry, I'm sorry... Please, let me be your friend?" She looked up at him with teary eyes, hands clasped together. "My mom always told me that there would be people I simply wouldn't be able to be friends with, no matter how hard I tried, but that I shouldn't mistake them for the people whom I need to work hard to be friends with. It may sound rude, but I'm going to continue wanting to be Akito-san's friend. Even if I lose my memories, I could never regret meeting you."

Akito simply watched her during the speech, then finally turned away from her, walking over to Kureno and resting a hand on his shoulder and looking over at Hatori.

"Hatori." The doctor looked at the head of the household, obviously anxious about the next words to spill from his mouth. "We're leaving. I'm tired of this. We shall speak with Honda-san and her friends some other day." Relieved, Hatori nodded to the teens slightly before following the man out the door. Everyone visibly relaxed, and Black Haru made his way to the person who interfered in his fight once again.

"Why'd you do that? That bastard hit you." He frowned in annoyance, but obviously wasn't as angry as he had been. Tohru smiled up at him.

"Because Akito-san is a person, too. And I really would like to be his friend. Especially if it helps make everyone else happy, too. I just want the Sohmas to be happy." Black Haru grinned.

"Know what would make me _really _happy?" He moved closer to her, only to end up being hit in the head by two familiar fists.

"Shut the hell up, you damn pervert!" Kyo growled, throwing the door open and storming off to class, while Yuki checked up on Tohru before leading Momiji back to class. And while Uo and Hana watched, Haru turned his face to smile slightly at Tohru, obviously happy she was safe from Akito again.

"Haru-kun, you'd better get back to class, I don't want you getting in trouble." The Ox stood up and walked over to her, hands in his pocktets.

"Yeah. Let's make sure you get to class, first." Recognizing the ploy for what it was, Uo grinned and nudged her other best friend before waving to Tohru and Haru with a quick 'see ya later!' followed by Hana's warning of 'don't be too long, Tohru.' They both left the room, and Tohru blushed and looked at her companion, who was looking at the door, only the slightest of confusion on his face before he turned to her and led her to the door as well, intent on walking her to class.

---------------------

Ano... Would people be mad if I said I thought that was a good place to cut off, and finish up with an epilogue? I think it's a nice place, plus I can't think of much more to do without getting horribly ooc. I know they're already a little ooc, but I blame it on stress, dammit! Besides, I got a nice idea for the epilogue.. ;-; Please?


	19. Epilogue: The Final Picture

Sorry for the long pause!! There have been births and deaths in my family, new university and illnesses and such, but I'm back now!!

It's been over a year. Scary, huh? This is the epilogue. Quite a few people want another chapter, but honestly, I've got other stories I want to write, and I'm content with ending it here. I hope it meets standards. Thank you all so much, you've kept me going for this long.

This chapter is for all my reviewers!!!

-------------------

Epilogue – Picture of Happiness

The banquet opening the New Year was ten times better than the previous ones, the people would agree, because of two things.

For the first time ever, the Cat participated in the banquet. He was still somewhat isolated, forced to sit as far away from Akito as possible, but he was still there. Kyo had to sit next to the last member of the Zodiac, though, and while it meant being stuck with Kagura all evening, he couldn't complain of being lonely.

Akito sat at the front of the room, and the tables were set in a "U" shape, with seven people on the left, and seven on the right. Normally this would be only six on each side, but the addition of Kyo and of the second guest, Tohru Honda, it was capable of being done.

It had taken a while for Akito to warm up to Tohru, really. Most of all, it had required many meetings between the two, during which they were not to be disturbed. Akito would vent out all the anger, frustration, jealousy, and hatred that had been locked up and released only during times of fear or stress. Tohru would listen, and try to calmly answer any enraged question flung at her. There were times at the beginning she would return to Shigure's house bruised, bandaged or red-eyed from crying. But slowly, as the months passed, the physical damage had lessened, as well as Akito's own mental and emotional pain.

They finally realized the two had formed a tenuous friendship when, in an effort to clean up after one of Akito's fits, Tohru fell and cut her leg open on one of the jagged shards littering the floor. Rather than sit and watch in amusement as would have been done a year, even months, before, Akito stood, despite the weakness following a tantrum, and flung the door open, yelling for Hatori. Thankfully the Dragon and Rabbit always escorted their 'guest', and so were nearby. As she was being helped, medicine applied and bandage wrapped around the injured limb, Momiji had noticed the fear and concern in Akito's eyes and movements. Being the little gossip that he was, word quickly spread that the God of the Zodiac had made a friend in Tohru Honda.

Of course, Akito had been furious at the news, and refused it, but after being called Tohru's friend for so long, there would merely be a glare at the mention, then silence, and when it was finally accepted as a truth, occasionally give a very small smile could be seen.

Very, very, small.

Eventually Tohru's friends also became acceptant to the fact that the person who had hurt their beloved charge, made her cry, and who was branded in their minds as a cruel person, had become a staple in the girl's life.

Every Sunday, from four until five, Tohru could be found with Akito. She couldn't be scheduled for work at that time (after all, her employer is a Sohma! He wouldn't argue with Akito!), and she always ended her visits with her other friends before then.

It was during one of these meetings a person 'outside' had to see Akito about the plans for the upcoming New Year's celebration. They were sent away immediately and were informed to return only after five o'clock, and once they were gone, Tohru had looked at Akito with wide, hopeful eyes, and asked if Kyo might be allowed to join in the banquet.

This idea was met with vehement opposition, followed by another three tantrums. After all, Tohru Honda didn't give up easily! Almost one month later Akito sighed during another one of the girl's pleas, and agreed to allow the Cat of the Zodiac to attend the special dinner just for the cursed members. Though Kyo didn't want to show he cared, he could still be found occasionally asking Kagura what the event was like.

At the head table sat Akito. To his right was Yuki, who finally was able to sit in place without feeling terrified. Beside him were Hatsuharu, Hiro, Kisa, Momiji, Ritsu, and Tohru. There had been a few moments of sadness when the teen realized she couldn't sit between the two, but it had been the rule, as the members of the Zodiac were the reason for the banquet. On the other side, it was Kureno, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Rin, Kagura, and finally Kyo. The horse had become more relaxed around the others, and even spoke occasionally to Kagura without insulting her.

In the center of the tables, the empty floor was decorated with a beautiful rug in the form of a circle. In the center of the circle was the Jade Emperor, the 'God' of the Zodiac, and surrounding him was the twelve animals of the zodiac. It was on this rug that Akito finally agreed to dance, a feat which hadn't been done since Akira Sohma, Akito's father, died.

In his weakness, he was unable to dance for long. As the two members of the Zodiac danced around him, thanking their God for the blessing of a new year, Akito danced slowly, until he finally had to stop, and merely sat while the others continued the beautiful dance.

By the time Sanganichi, the first three days of the New Year, had passed, Sohmas both 'inside' and 'outside' knew of Akito's increased kindness. Of course, no one would dare imply that Akito Sohma was kind, simply kinder than he had been previously. Yuki would agree to come for visits occasionally, and Tohru was still there every week, often working for her new goal, which was for Kyo not to be locked away after high school.

Outside of the Sohma home, many things were going on as well. Kureno, who had been held on a tight leash by Akito, had been able to spend more time with Uo since Akito attacked him not long after Tohru began her visits. It seemed Akito had learned of Kureno's caring for the girl, and had been against it. It took three weeks for Tohru to convince the Jade Emperor that a person couldn't control who they loved. As soon as he agreed, many of the Zodiac began admitting feelings to Akito, so long as Tohru was there to calm him back down.

Which was why the girl found it unusual when one day in early Spring, Hatsuharu asked to speak to Akito alone. Confused, she sat outside the room with Momiji, who simply smiled at her anytime she asked him what was going on. It was as he was telling her, in great detail, about his latest violin lesson with Momo, that they heard it. There was a loud cry, and the sound of something being knocked over. Before Tohru could enter, though, Momiji had grasped her arm and told her not to.

"Haru said to stay here, right? Besides, Akito's not as mean, so Haru should be fine!" But neither of them was able to sit again, and merely stood before the door until it finally grew quiet again. Finally, the Ox stepped out of the room, a cut above his eye bleeding slightly, which meant that it wasn't deep. Momiji took him to Hatori, while Tohru went to speak to Akito.

It only took a week to find out what Hatsuharu had wanted to speak with Akito about. On Saturday, as the half-day of school was ending, the teen approached her, looking as bored as ever. But he gave her a small smile as he stood between a curious Yuki and Kyo, and asked her if she would want to join him for lunch at a restaurant nearby. The Rat was obviously surprised, but didn't object, unlike Kyo who began yelling at the Ox. It wasn't until the orange-haired teen made an accusation of Haru planning something indecent that Black Haru appeared and challenged the Cat. If he won, he could take Tohru to lunch, if he lost, he'd retract his offer.

Tohru tried to point out that she didn't mind going to lunch with teen, but it was lost as the two males attacked each other. Momiji was no help, as he merely stood beside her and Yuki and offered candy. In fact, it took Hatori's arrival to make them stop. He had come to pick up Momiji, as he already knew Hatsuharu's plan to ask out Shigure's 'little flower'. When he heard why they were fighting, he pointed out to Kyo that it was Tohru's decision whether or not to go on a date with the black-and-white haired teen. Of course, the moment he said 'date', Tohru's face flushed red, and Momiji laughed before offering to go along if it made her feel better.

"After all, she's still just a madchen! She's bound to be nervous being alone with a guy!" But Hatori insisted, finally pointing out that Momo was due for a visit. Kyo and Yuki were told to go home, though it was obvious that both boys were worried. Shigure, of course, teased both of them until she returned.

Soon a new tradition started. While Haru was, of course, always welcome to visit, and saw Tohru at school and at the main house, once a month they'd go out to lunch, just the two of them. Hana and Uo both supported the idea, as she always made sure to spend time with them as well. Plus Uo now had Kureno to spend time with, and Hana was constantly making Kyo panic by asking about his 'father', and calling the Cat her 'son'.

And though they had yet to break the curse, it didn't mean they stopped trying. Tohru and Rin both continued their search, occasionally meeting to trade what little information they had. Shigure offered to help sometimes, but more often than not spent his time teasing Tohru, until Rin would get annoyed.

On her birthday, she received a new (and expensive) frame for her mother's picture from Hatsuharu, as well as a kiss on her very red cheek. Kyo had been outraged, but probably mostly due to the fact that the simple, chaste act had Shigure and Ayame rambling on about some story or another, and Hatori had gone outside to smoke for a moment. Momiji gave her a stuffed Ox, as well as a card from Momo, and both of the violinists had played a duet for her. Yuki offered a new cookbook, and from Kyo (with his adopted father's help, of course), had given her a new apron. Kagura offered to take her shopping and buy her a new outfit. There were many other gifts, but the nicest was from Akito, who had to give it to her on her next visit. It was an ink painting of the zodiac animals in a circle, with the cat sitting in the far corner.

So while life still wasn't perfect, Tohru doubted she could be much happier with her new family and all the friends she had made. And the next time she went to visit her mother, they were finally able to have a real party, with a large group, just like Kyoko would have wanted.

They were finally forced out by the people who took care of the grounds, though they were all laughing as they apologized and hurried home.

--------------

Owari

-------------------------------

I thought that would be a good place to end it. The tale really began with the death of Tohru's mother, so I thought it best to end on a note with Kyoko. I'm sorry if it seemed rushed, but I have to go to work soon!!

I'm sorry I took so long to put up this epilogue, and I doubt it's as good as people would have wanted, but I really have been wanting to work on my other stories. This is the only one for Furuba I ever plan on writing. So I hope it was at least decent! Thank you for the year and a half's worth of reading and reviewing! I couldn't have done all of this without your support!!

If anyone is going to attend A-Kon in Dallas, Texas this June, you can feel free to come chew me out in person!


End file.
